


You are my sweetie

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda





	You are my sweetie

Bahorel no podía dejar de mirar al muchacho. Parecía tan centrado en fuera lo que fuese que estaba leyendo. Uno de sus rizos pelirrojos parecía no querer dejar de caer, indolente, sobre su nariz, completamente inundada en pecas. Entonces, para su sorpresa, el muchacho se quedo mirándole, y unos segundos después se acerco a él

 

''¿Por qué llevas esa fecha tatuada en el cuello?'' Bahorel le sonrió

 

''¿Sabes que pasó ese día?'' El muchacho frunció el ceño y levantó el libro que había estado leyendo hacía un rato ''Vaya ¿Historiador?''

 

''En un futuro cercano, espero'' Bahorel no pudo evitar mirarle, inspeccionando al muchacho

 

''Me gustaría comprobar si eres pelirrojo natural, ¿Qué te parece si te invito a una cerveza y ya encontraré la forma de averiguarlo?'' Bahorel dejó lucir su mejor sonrisa, pero el muchacho lo miró con desconfianza

 

''Me caías bien, pero la acabas de cagar, amigo'' se limitó a decir, dándose la vuelta y alejándose de él.

* * *

 

 

Las semanas pasaban, y cuando creía que no iba a volver a verle, se encontró con él en el supermercado. El chico pareció no recordarle, así que Bahorel decidió simplificar las cosas y chocó distraídamente con él, tirando al suelo las bolsas que el muchacho llevaba. El muchacho se agachó y Bahorel hizo lo mismo. ''Parece una película americana, una comedia romántica de estas... Antes de acabar el día estaremos en la cama'' El pelirrojo levantó la mirada, clavando unos ojos verdes, claros, muy claros, en él.

 

''Tú''

 

''Yo'' Sonrió Bahorel. El muchacho volvió a centrarse en recoger sus cosas, y cuando acabó se levanto ''Lo siento''

 

''Ha sido un accidente''

 

''No por esto, idiota'' rió Bahorel ''Por mi comentario del otro día... Y por el de hace unos segundos ¿Es un problema si te ayudo a llevar todo esto a tu casa?'' El muchacho entrecerró los ojos.

 

''Si, lo es'' murmuró, arrancando el bote de champú de las manos de Bahorel y huyendo de allí.

* * *

 

''¿Qué va mal?'' preguntó Courfeyrac, sentándose a su lado.

 

''Creo que mis poderes han sucumbido''

 

''Nunca has tenido poderes, Bahorel, sólo estás bien dotado'' sonrió Courf, y Bahorel le dio un empujón. ''¿Quién es?''

 

''No lo sé... Lo he visto un par de veces... Parece tan... ¿Vulnerable?''

 

''¿Cómo es? A lo mejor me he acostado con él y puedo ayudarte''

 

''Vete a la mierda, Courfeyrac'' murmuró Bahorel, dando un trago a su cerveza. ''¿Vas a hacer la cena?''

 

''No está Jehan, así que he pedido pizza, no puede tardar mucho en llegar...'' murmuró, levantándose y yendo hacia el balcón.

 

''¿Dónde ha ido?'' Courfeyrac se encogió de hombros mientras encendía un cigarrillo. ''Fumar es malo, Courf'' le reprendió Bahorel ''Sabes que Combeferre lo odia''

 

''Combeferre fuma a escondidas, le ayuda a calmar los nervios, pero le da miedo Enjolras... Lo que el no sabe es que Enjolras también lo hace, pero no quiere que Combeferre se enteré, porque le da miedo que opine mal de él por ello'' Bahorel sonrió

 

''Lo sabía, sabía que Ferre fumaba, el otro día olía a humo cuando entre en su habitación'' Courfeyrac lo miró unos segundos, de repente serio.

 

''¿Por qué entraste en su cuarto?'' Bahorel notó el arranque de celos del muchacho y sonrió.

 

''No te incumbe, amigo mio ¿No estás con el rubito de mi curso, Marius, el de las pecas?'' Courfeyrac frunció la nariz y volvió a apoyarse en el balcón, sin responder ''No seas idiota, Courf, no me acuesto con Combeferre, sólo fui a estudiar con Enjolras y me pidió que buscará un libro en su cuarto, eso es todo'' Courfeyrac pareció relajarse, pero siguió sin hablar.

 

''Ya llega la pizza'' murmuró tras un rato, pero no se movió cuando el timbre sonó.

 

''Vale, pues voy yo'' sonrió Bahorel. Su sonrisa aumentó al abrir la puerta.

 

''No fastidies'' murmuró el pelirrojo

 

''Pero que extremadamente dulce coincidencia ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que eras repartidor de pizzas? Cenaría mucho más a menudo si llego a saberlo'' El pelirrojo se sonrojó levemente y le ofreció las pizzas.

 

''Doce con veinte'' se limitó a decir. Bahorel se mordió levemente el labio inferior, mirando al chico.

 

''Oh, espera, tengo la cartera en mi cuarto ¿Pasas?'' El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos, pero dio unos pasos hacia el interior de la casa, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Bahorel se ensanchará aún más ''Dos segundos'' murmuró Bahorel, huyendo a su habitación. Courfeyrac apagó el cigarrillo y miró al muchacho.

 

''¿Os conocéis?'' El pelirrojo hizo un gesto de negación ''Mi otro compañero de piso tiene el pelo como tú, pero largo, muy largo, a lo mejor lo conoces''

 

''¿Por qué es pelirrojo? ¿Eso no es discriminación?'' replicó, tratando de no sonreír, por su parte, Courfeyrac no se contuvo.

 

''Me gusta tu forma de pensar'' Bahorel salió con el dinero y se lo tendió al chico. Cuando fue a cogerlo, Bahorel lo retiró. ''Honoré, déjale, está haciendo su trabajo'' murmuró Courf, y Bahorel le lanzó una mirada asesina.

 

''¿Por qué has dicho mi nombre? Ahora él juega con ventaja, sabe mi nombre y yo no el suyo''

 

''Si te lo digo ¿Me pagarás y te olvidarás de mi de una vez?'' Bahorel sonrió y asintió ''Yves, Me llamo Yvés'' Bahorel lo miró unos segundos, hasta que Feuilly comenzó a incomodarse ''¿Mi dinero?''

 

''Oh, claro, claro, toma'' murmuró Bahorel, dándole el dinero. Antes de que el chico saliera, Bahorel lo llamó ''Yvés'' murmuró, saboreando el nombre en sus labios. Feuilly se dio la vuelta y lo miró ''No creas en lo que te he dicho, no te voy a olvidar fácilmente'' El muchacho bufó y salió de la casa, sin decir nada más.

 

Bahorel, que había dejado su número entre los billetes que le dio Feuilly, comenzó a frustrarse por no recibir siquiera un mensaje del pelirrojo.

* * *

Varias semanas después, los chicos quedaron en el restaurante favorito de Combeferre para celebrar su cumpleaños y el de Enjolras, que era con dos días de diferencia mayor que el primero. Habían juntado tres mesas, y esperaban a que llegará el camarero. Combeferre y Enjolras invitaban a cenar, para celebrar su cumpleaños.

''¿Habéis decidido ya?'' Bahorel levantó la cabeza, sorprendido al reconocer la voz

 

''Pensaba que eras repartidor de pizzas'' Feuilly bufó.

 

''¿En serio? ¿Por qué, entre más de cien restaurantes, has tenido que venir al que trabajo yo?'' Bahorel sonrió ampliamente.

 

''Sabes que si lo supiera, habría venido antes... Y ahora que lo sé vendré muchas veces más, créeme'' El muchacho lo ignoró y miró a los demás

 

''¿Qué vais a tomar?'' Los chicos empezaron a exponer sus deseos, pero Combeferre parecía distraído observando la ventana. ''¿Étienne? ¿Lo de siempre?'' Bahorel parpadeó, incrédulo, al escuchar a Feuilly llamar a Combeferre por su nombre de pila.

 

''Oh, si, lo de siempre, Feuilly'' murmuró, sonriendo levemente, y el muchacho se fue.

 

''Combeferre''

 

''¿Si?''

 

''Llevas dos meses oyéndome hablar de él ¿¡No se te ha ocurrido decirme que lo conocías?!'' Combeferre lo miró, ladeando la cabeza

 

''¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?'' Bahorel entrecerró los ojos.

 

''No sé ¿No te compadeciste de mi ni un momento?'' Pero Courfeyrac no le dio opción a responder.

 

''¿De qué le conoces?'' Combeferre miró a Courfeyrac, y todos notaron el tono cargado de celos de la voz del muchacho. Combeferre dudó, y dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la ventana, antes de responder.

 

''Vamos al mismo psicólogo... Hemos hecho terapia conjunta varias veces, y en ocasiones quedamos para comer''

 

''¿Por qué no lo has invitado a unirse al grupo?'' preguntó Enjolras, tomando su mano por debajo de la mesa.

 

''Lo he hecho, varias veces, pero siempre ha rechazado, es una persona ocupada... Muy ocupada'' En ese momento llegó Feuilly con las bebidas, que empezó a colocar junto a sus respectivos dueños. No pudo evitar sonreír a Jehan cuando puso la cerveza a su lado, y este le devolvió una sonrisa dulce.

 

''Ahora traigo la comida'' murmuró, volviendo a irse. Tuvo que hacer varios viajes para dejar toda la cena en la mesa. Un largo rato después, se encontraba en su descanso, sentado en la barra, con un libro abierto a su lado.

 

''Lo siento'' Feuilly levantó la mirada de las palabras, pero ignoró a Bahorel ''Sé que he sido un maleducado y un infantil, me gustaría empezar de cero'' Murmuró, tendiéndole la mano ''Me llamo Honoré Bahorel, y me gustaría que fuéramos amigos'' El muchacho dudó, pero finalmente sonrió y aceptó su mano.

 

''Feuilly''

 

''Cuando acaben vamos a salir, a una discoteca ¿Cuándo acaba tu turno?''

 

''A las once y media''

 

''¿Te vienes? Estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de Ferre y Enjolras... Enjolras es el rubio con cara de ángel'' Feuilly sonrió levemente, y finalmente asintió.

 

''Vale''

 

''No jodas, ¿en serio?''

 

''Si, ¿Por qué no?''

* * *

 

 

Ya en la discoteca, Bahorel observaba a Feuilly charlar, animado, con Grantaire y Jehan, con los que pronto había hecho buenas migas.

''La cuestión es que tu cara me suena muchísimo... ¿Nos conocíamos?'' preguntó Jehan.

 

''Puede ser'' musitó. En ese momento, Combeferre intervino.

 

''Feuilly ha trabajado prácticamente en todos los establecimientos de esta parte de París: de camarero en cafeterías y restaurantes de comida rápida, en la caja de supermercados, en la taquilla de varios cines, de albañil, de jardinero... Incluso en una granja de pollos''

 

''¡Eso no es verdad!'' Rio Feuilly ''No era una granja de pollos... Era de cerdos''

 

Un rato después, el pelirrojo se acercó a Bahorel, con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

''¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?'' inquirió Bahorel, al verlo a su lado.

 

''Claro''

 

''¿Por qué siempre que he intentado hablar contigo me has rechazado, pero hoy no?''

 

''Porque hoy ha sido la primera vez que no me has mirado como un trozo de carne al que querías en tu cama'' Bahorel no pudo evitar sonreír ante la verosimilitud de aquel hecho ''Yo antes miraba a mucha gente así''

 

''¿Ya no?''

 

''Nope, y por eso huía de ti, desconfió de esa mirada, porque yo no era digno de confianza... Aunque ahora estoy dispuesto a bailar contigo.. Si quieres, claro'' La sonrisa de Bahorel se ensanchó.

 

''Dios ha oído mis plegarias''

* * *

 

A partir de ese momento, Feuilly empezó a salir con ellos. Acudía a las reuniones en el Musain, y quedaba con ellos a menudo en el Corinto, un pub donde los muchachos solían quedar todos los viernes, y algunos sábados, aunque normalmente no solían ir todos, siendo los más habituales Grantaire, Bossuet, Courfeyrac y Bahorel. Dos semanas después del cumpleaños de Ferre y Enjolras, Bahorel y Feuilly parecían amigos de toda la vida.

 

Pronto, Feuilly se convirtió en uno más de la familia.

* * *

 

''Polonia'' murmuró el muchacho en sus sueños. Combeferre sonrió al escucharlo.

 

''No sonrías así, Ferre, que tú hablas de polillas cuando sueñas'' El muchacho se sonrojó levemente y miró a Courfeyrac, fingiendo indignarse. ''Duerme mucho'' Courfeyrac miró a Feuilly, que se había quedado dormido sobre Grantaire en el sofá del Musain.

 

''No, duerme excesivamente poco, y por eso, cuando está poco ocupado, se queda dormido''

 

''Trabaja demasiado'' murmuró Enjolras ''¿Con cuántas cosas está ahora?'' Combeferre iba a responder, pero Bahorel se adelantó.

 

''La pizzería los fines de semana, el restaurante de lunes a jueves, cuando acaba en el restaurante, hace la noche en un veinticuatro horas ¡Ah! Y a veces hace turnos en una fábrica'' Enjolras suspiró.

 

''¿Y cuándo estudia?''

 

''Esa es una pregunta de la que nunca sabremos la respuesta, querido mío'' sonrió Bahorel, con la mirada fija en Feuilly.

 

''Si tanto necesita el dinero, podría pedirnos, a ninguno nos costaría'' Combeferre y Bahorel no pudieron evitar reír.

 

''La última vez que cenamos juntos casi se pone a gritarme por querer invitarle'' Courfeyrac miró a Combeferre largamente.

 

''¿Desde cuando quedáis para cenar a solas?'' Preguntó, con cierto retintín en la voz. El muchacho parpadeó, confundido por la pregunta.

 

''¿A qué viene eso?''

 

''Oh, nada, da igual, Combeferre'' murmuró, levantándose y yendo hacía la barra. Los demás quedaron algo sorprendidos por el comportamiento de Courfeyrac. Combeferre dudó unos segundos antes de seguirlo. Los observaron, en silencio, y vieron lo más parecido a una discusión matrimonial que habían visto jamás. Ambos parecían alterados, y Courfeyrac alzó un poco más de lo que debía la voz. Finalmente se fue, con aire indignado, y Combeferre fue tras él.

 

''¿Qué demonios le pasa a Courf?'' preguntó Jehan, mirando a Enjolras. El muchacho se mordió el labio y dudó unos segundos.

 

''Vamos, Enjy'' murmuró Bossuet ''También somos sus amigos, si le pasa algo queremos saberlo''

 

''Bueno, en su casa, en Marsella, las cosas no van bien... Y Ferre.. Da igual...''

 

''¡No da igual! Cuenta'' Bahorel se sentó a su lado, pasando un brazo por encima de su hombro. Enjolras lo miró unos segundos, algo incómodo.

 

''Es su vida personal, si queréis saberlo, preguntadle vosotros'' gruñó el chico, levantándose ''Voy a asegurarme de que no se matan, no quiero quedarme sin mis dos mejores amigos'' Bahorel lo observó irse.

 

''MALDITOS ALEMANES'' Feuilly despertó de un salto, con aire perdido, y los demás no pudieron evitar dejar escapar una sonora carcajada.

* * *

 

Bahorel observaba a Jehan tontear con Feuilly, y una extraña sensación recorrió su espalda. Se sintió culpable por los celos. No estaban juntos, él se acostaba con quien quería. O quizás los celos no eran por Jehan, sino por Feuilly.

 

''¿Qué miras?'' preguntó Grantaire tendiéndole una cerveza

 

''El amor fluye, al parecer'' murmuró Bahorel y Grantaire sonrió. Jehan pareció notar la mirada y saludó levemente a Bahorel, haciendo que el muchacho se sonrojará levemente. Luego, siguió hablando con Feuilly.

 

''Bueno, al menos no van por ahí de la mano, o dándose besos''

 

''¿Estás celoso de Combeferre?'' preguntó Bossuet, mirándolo fijamente.

 

''Oh, pero ¿Te gusta Enjolras? No me había fijado, R, como haces tanto por ocultarlo'' añadió Bahorel, sonriendo, pero Grantaire se limitó a gruñir

 

''Creo que no, que el que le gusta es Combeferre y solo finge que está locamente enamorado de Enjolras para que no sospechemos'' Grantaire miró a Bossuet y le hizo un gesto obsceno

* * *

 

Bahorel frunció el ceño al ver a Feuilly, en ropa interior, en la cocina.

 

''¿Qué haces aquí?'' Feuilly sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

 

''Preparar café''

 

''Eso ya lo veo, me refiero a que haces en mi cocina, a las siete de la mañana, en calzoncillos'' El muchacho lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos

 

''Preparar... ¿Café?'' Bahorel suspiró, pero finalmente sonrió.

 

''Sabes perfectamente que quiero decir''

 

''Si, lo se''

 

''¿Entonces?''

 

''Entonces ¿Qué?'' Bahorel volvió a suspirar, exasperado.

 

''¿Te has acostado con él?''

 

''¿Con quién?''

 

''Por dios, Feuilly... No es que me importe que os acostéis'' El muchacho sonrió

 

''¿En serio? ¡Claro que no! Somos amigos, sólo eso''

 

''¿Y por qué estás en mi cocina, en calzoncillos, preparando café?''

 

''Me quedé hasta tarde, me dijo que me podía quedar a dormir, es junio, hacía calor, así que dormí en ropa interior, en media hora tengo que irme para estar a las ocho y media en la fábrica, por eso preparó café... Uo uo ¿Por qué estoy dándote explicaciones sobre mi vida privada?'' preguntó el pelirrojo, con una amplia sonrisa

 

''Porque soy tu mejor amigo ¿Quizás?''

 

''¿Y Jehan tu ex?'' preguntó, alzando una ceja ''Entiendo que aún sientas algo por él, y que te cueste pensar en que se acuesta con otros, 'Rel pero debes superarlo, y por mi no te preocupes, no voy a hacer nada con él, tengo otro objetivo'' afirmó dándole una palmada en el hombro y saliendo de la cocina con su café; Bahorel le dejó creer que todo era por Jehan, y no por él.

* * *

 

''No sabía que tenías tantos tatuajes'' murmuró Feuilly, dos días después, mientras estaban todos en la piscina comunitaria de Bahorel, Jehan y Courfeyrac. Bahorel sonrió, orgulloso, mostrando sus brazos y su espalda. ''Yo tengo uno'' dijo, enseñando su muñeca

 

''¿1772?''

 

''La primera partición de Polonia''

 

''Dios, Feuilly'' Rió Courfeyrac ''Oh, oh, dios, ¡Tengo el mote perfecto para ti! ¡Poland Guy!'' los chicos rieron ''Combeferre también tiene tatuajes'' Todos fijaron su mirada en el muchacho, sorprendidos. Combeferre nunca se bañaba en la piscina, y tampoco se quitaba la camiseta. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente al ser el foco de atención.

 

''No me lo creo ¿Combeferre? ¡No te pega! Pensaba que eras un santurrón'' murmuró Bahorel y Combeferre se cruzó de brazos.

 

''Aquí donde lo veis, Combeferre era todo un rebelde en sus años mozos.. Un auténtico terror, el director estaba hasta las narices de él, pero el resto de profesores lo amaban, así que pasaban la mano'' el muchacho empujó levemente a Courfeyrac, pero este siguió hablando ''Estuvieron a punto de echarle del internado más de quince veces, pero su padre siempre se las arreglaba para que siguiera allí.. Una vez se presentó en una reunión extraordinaria con la corbata de la escuela rival, él era uno de los representantes y al director casi le da un ataque al corazón ¡Pero la profesora de historia lo aplaudió!'' Bahorel arqueó una ceja, incrédulo.

 

''No, lo siento, pero no, no me creo eso de nuestro Combeferre''

 

''¡Qué si! ¿A qué si, René?'' Enjolras, se encogió de hombros

 

''Yo no estaba allí, eráis vosotros... Aunque sus padres siguieron echándome la culpa a mí de todo lo que hacía Étienne en Marsella.. Incluso de los tatuajes''

 

''Veis, Enjolras lo confirma'' Bahorel miró a Combeferre.

 

''Si no los veo no me lo creo'' El muchacho suspiró, y finalmente accedió.

 

''¡Sorpresa! ¡MARIPOSAS!'' gritó Courfeyrac, riéndose

 

''¡No son mariposas! Son polillas'' gruñó Combeferre, dándose la vuelta, para que sus amigos vieran los tatuajes de su espalda.

 

''¡Oh, dios, dios! ¡MOTH MAN Y POLAND GUY! ¡JUNTO CON EL CAPITAN PATRIA, DISPUESTOS A SALVAR EL MUNDO!'' Courfeyrac recibió los empujones de los tres superheroes, que uniendo sus fuerzas, terminaron por cogerlo y lanzarlo al agua. ''Eso ha sido trampa'' murmuró el empapado Courfeyrac, mientras salía de la piscina, con gesto triste.

* * *

 

Bahorel bebía en el Corinto, cuando Grantaire llegó, sudando y con la cara descompuesta.

 

''Oh, Bahorel, gracias por estar aquí, te necesito, te necesito de verdad''

 

''¿Qué has hecho ahora?''

 

''Aposté, y perdí, y volví a apostar, y volví a perder, y ahora no puedo pagar, y quieren que pelee, pero'' Grantaire enseñó su mano vendada a Bahorel ''Por favor, Bahorel''

''Llevo meses sin pelear de verdad, R''

 

''Mejor que yo lo harás seguro... Por favor, ¿Te perdonarías si me cortaran una oreja? ¿ O un dedo? ¿O... o...? Ya sabes lo que'' Bahorel suspiró.

 

''¿Dónde es?'' Grantaire sonrió aliviado y tiró de él hacía fuera.

 

''Joly, abre, estoy sin llave'' gritó Grantaire, cuando llegó a la puerta, arrastrando a Bahorel.

 

''Deberíamos haber ido a lo de Combeferre''

 

''Mi piso está más cerca, y Joly es tan buen médico como Ferre''

 

''Ambos acaban de terminar el primer año... No son médicos aún''

 

¿Vas a callarte? No se como puedes hablar con toda esa sangre''

 

''Vete al infierno, R'' La puerta se abrió, y la cabeza de Joly apareció.

 

''Por dios santo, ¿Qué demonios has hecho, Bahorel?''

 

''Yo no, tu compañero de piso''

 

''Pasa, voy a buscar el botiquín'' Bossuet salió de su cuarto al oír los gritos de Bahorel mientras Joly curaba los cortes en su cara. ''Sabes que van a dejar cicatriz, ¿Verdad?'' El muchacho suspiró, lanzando una mirada asesina a Grantaire

 

''¿Qué ha pasado?'' preguntó Bossuet, que ejercía de enfermero de Joly, tendiéndole todo lo que necesitaba.

 

''Tú compañero de piso, que apuesta con quien no debe, y luego no tiene con que pagar y apuesta a sus amigos''

 

''Te he dicho que lo siento''

 

''No tienes que sentir nada, tenías que haberme avisado ¿De qué coño sirve que me avises cuando ya me ha partido la puta botella en la cara'' Joly lo miró, serio

 

''Has tenido suerte, no son muy profundos... Y me temo que ya no tienes piercing en la ceja'' Bahorel se limitó a volver a suspirar. ''Pero deberías haber ido a un hospital no aquí''

 

''¿Y tener que dar explicaciones?''

 

''Podrías haber mentido'' Bahorel gruñó ''Mira, he hecho lo que he podido, voy a vendarte, pero tienes que cambiártelas varias veces, y echarte esto y esto'' murmuró el muchacho, dándole dos botecitos a Bahorel ''Curalas bien todos los días, y con suerte las cicatrices no serán muy feas''

* * *

 

''¿Qué has hecho ahora?'' preguntó Feuilly, mirando los vendajes en el rostro de Bahorel.

 

''Me metí en una pelea, por Grantaire''

 

''¿Van a quedar marca?'' Bahorel asintió, y le ofreció una cerveza a Feuilly, que la aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

''¿Qué haces aquí?''

 

''He venido a devolverle unos libros de poesía a Jehan'' Bahorel empezó a trastear con las cosas del botiquín, exasperado ''¿Quieres que lo haga yo?'' Bahorel sonrió y asintió levemente, dejando que Feuilly limpiara y cambiara sus vendas. Nunca lo había tenido a tan cerca, y ahora prácticamente sentía su respiración en su cara.

 

''Deja de moverte, ¿Quieres?'' susurró, con una sonrisa

 

''Escuece'' el muchacho notó la mirada de Feuilly fija en la cicatriz en su pómulo, y fue entonces cuando el pelirrojo pasó las yemas de los dedos sobre ella. ''Auch''

 

''Lo siento'' murmuró, pero Bahorel sonreía

 

''No pasa nada'' Feuilly siguió limpiando las pequeñas cicatrices con cuidado, cuando volvió a detenerse en otra de ellas, mirando a Bahorel ensimismado ''Feuilly ¿Estás bien?'' preguntó, levantando una ceja

 

''Oh, si'' El muchacho sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a colocar las vendas. ''Al menos ninguna te cruza la cara''

 

''Creo que me quedan sexys''

 

''Mucho'' Se miraron a los ojos más tiempo de lo que se puede considerar apropiado para dos simples amigos, entre los que nunca ha pasado nada, y Feuilly notó que el momento comenzaba a tornarse algo incómodo. ''Tengo turno''

 

''Siempre tienes turno''

 

''Vida complicada'' sonrió el muchacho, saliendo de la casa sin despedirse.

* * *

 

Cuando el verano acabó, las heridas en la cara de Bahorel eran meras sombras, a excepción de la cicatriz del pómulo, que le daba un aspecto más fiero aun. Con la vuelta a las clases, los chicos solo se veían los miércoles en sus reuniones en el Musain, y los viernes o los fines de semana, cuando quedaban en el Corinto para tomar unas copas. El que menos iba a esas citas era Feuilly, pero de vez en cuando, podían contar con el honor de su presencia. Ese día, Bahorel lo observaba, ajeno al mundo, cuando escuchó a Grantaire protestar.

 

''¿Una fiesta de pijamas? ¿Qué somos, niñas pijas de una peli americana?'' 

 

''Cállate, Grantaire, si no quieres venir, no vengas, nadie te obliga a nada'' respondió Enjolras, serio

 

''No he dicho que no quiera ir, es para celebrar el cumpleaños de Jehan, bienvenido sea, pero me niego a que nadie me pinte las uñas'' Bahorel lo miró, arqueando una ceja

 

''No va a ser de ese tipo, R, vamos a ver películas, beber cervezas y comer mucha comida basura, no va a haber pintura de uñas''

 

''¡¿Cómo que no?! Pero si yo iba a ir solo por eso, y por poderle hacer trenzas a Enjolras'' Enjolras fulminó con la mirada a Courfeyrac, que sonrió ampliamente como respuesta ''Oh, vamos''

 

Ya que el piso más grande era el de Jehan, Courf y Bahorel, fueron allí donde quedaron.

 

''Dile a mis padres que a mis 25 años voy a pasar la noche con ocho tíos viendo películas Disney'' murmuró Grantaire.

 

''En realidad, varias son de Dreamworks'' replicó Combeferre, mirándolo, mientras le tendía una cerveza ''Procura no emborracharte demasiado, no querrás perdértelas'' Grantaire notó el tono burlón en la voz del muchacho y se limitó a sacarle la lengua.

 

''Como entrenar a tu dragón, el origen de los guardianes, newsies y rompe ralph'' sonrió Joly dejando las películas sobre la mesa ''¿Alguna objeción?'' Grantaire alzó el botellín

 

''Que empiece la tortura'' Bahorel le lanzó varias palomitas en respuesta, y mientras Jehan ponía la primera película, todos ocuparon su sitio. En el sofá estaban Grantaire, algo apartado, y junto a él Enjolras, cuya cabeza descansaba en el pecho de Combeferre y cuyas piernas se encontraban sobre Courfeyrac. A sus pies, en el suelo, se encontraba Feuilly. Joly y Bossuet estaban sentados en uno de los sillones, enredados, y Bahorel estaba sentado en el reposabrazos del sofá. Cuando Jehan puso la película, se sentó junto a Feuilly, en el suelo. Mientras veían las películas, comían de las provisiones que habían acumulado entre todos, y que incluían pizza, doritos, palomitas y una cantidad ingente de gominolas, proporcionadas por Courfeyrac. Y por supuesto bebían. Las dos primeras película transcurrieron rápidamente, y el momento culminante de la noche llegó cuando llegaron al musical que se habían propuesto ver. Porque era raro ver a Combeferre achispado, pero cuando lo estaba, se convertía en una auténtica estrella del west end. Y dado que se sabía de memoria todas las canciones de la película, los muchachos asistieron a un concierto en directo dado por el muchacho. Courfeyrac no podía dejar de mirarlo, porque cantaba bien, por muy borracho que estuviera, y la mayoría prestaron más atención a él que a la película.

 

''No sabía que cantase'' murmuró Jehan a Courfeyrac.

 

''Sólo en la ducha o en el coche.. Pero sobre todo cuando está borracho'' Respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa ''Me acuerdo nuestro último curso, una noche nos escapamos a beber, y acabaron por encontrarnos porque no dejaba de cantar a voz de grito Heroes, de David Bowie; recuerdo perfectamente a Combeferre, con la corbata en la cabeza, borracho y aún así capaz de rebatir todos los argumentos del director''

 

''No quiero ver Rompe Ralph'' gruñó Bahorel incorporándose, cuando el musical terminó ''Manos arriba quien prefiera hacer otra cosa'' la falta de respuesta lo incomodó ''¿Cuáles son las bajas?''

 

''Joly y Bossuet se quedaron dormidos hace un rato, Grantaire huyó a la cocina y aún no ha vuelto, y Enjolras acaba de irse a la cama''

 

''Vale, pues no la vemos'' sonrió Bahorel ''¿Os hace un Monopoly?''

 

''Si, si, si, no, no, no Twister, Bahorel, Twister'' exclamó Courfeyrac levantándose y subiéndose a una silla para alcanzar la estantería donde tenían los juegos.

 

''Te vas a caer'' murmuró Combeferre. Y se cayó, pero el muchacho estaba cerca y lo cogió en brazos antes de que chocará con el suelo. Courfeyrac lo miró con aire de ensueño.

 

''Mi héroe''

 

''Estás borracho''

 

''Tú también'' Combeferre sonrió y lo dejó en el suelo.

 

''Voy a ver si Grantaire no se ha ahogado'' dijo Jehan, dirigiéndose a la cocina. El muchacho se había dormido sobre la mesa, y lo rodeaban varias botellas de whisky. ''Creo que Grantaire no va a jugar... Y yo tampoco, me hice daño el otro día en la muñeca''

 

''Aguafiestas'' gruñó Courfeyrac ''¿Cómo te hiciste daño?'' preguntó, con una sonrisa acusatoria ''¿Sabes que te puedes quedar ciego si haces eso, no?'' Jehan lo miró unos segundos, tratando de mantenerse serio.

 

''Ya, pero si tú no quieres ayudarme, tendré que hacerlo sólo ¿No crees?'' murmuró, yéndose a su habitación

 

''Yo creo que tampoco voy a jugar''

 

''¡NO! Combeferre, debes jugar, te obligo a jugar, me acojo a la tercera enmienda'' Combeferre arqueó una ceja

 

''Estás MUY borracho''

 

''Si, pero vas a jugar conmigo al Twister''

 

''¿Es todo parte de tu plan para acabar encima mía, Courfeyrac?'' el muchacho parpadeó, algo sorprendido

 

''No sé a que te refieres''

 

''Comprar mis cervezas favoritas, dejarme poner mi musical favorito ¿Jugar al twister?''

 

''Han sido todo coincidencias''

 

''Por supuesto''

 

''Pues ahora no vamos a jugar al twister, ¡Vamos a jugar al striptwister! ¿A que si, Baho...¿Dónde demonios están estos dos?'' Combeferre señaló el cuarto de baño

 

''Mañana se van a arrepentir'' murmuró

 

''Pues tendremos que jugar tú y yo solos'' Combeferre lo miró fijamente unos segundos.

 

''Pero nada de desnudarse''

 

''Palabrita del niño jesús'' respondió el muchacho

 

''Tú empiezas''

 

''No quiero saber que estáis haciendo'' gruñó Grantaire al salir de la cocina y ver Courfeyrac y Combeferre enredados en el suelo.

 

''¿Quieres jugar al twister con nosotros, R?'' Preguntó Courfeyrac con una amplia sonrisa

 

''Casi mejor que os dejo a vosotros con eso, parece que os estáis divirtiendo'' respondió, arqueando una ceja y entrando en la primera habitación que encontró.

 

''¡Me haces daño, Courf!'' finalmente cayó sobre él ''¡Eres un ganso!'' Courfeyrac estaba justo encima del otro muchacho, nariz contra nariz

 

''Podría quedarme así toda la vida'' susurró, mirando los ojos pardos de Combeferre

 

''Ganso'' repitió, pero no pudo resistir la tentación de besar a Courfeyrac. Al moreno le sorprendió, pero sabía que era sólo un beso 'Tengo sueño'' murmuró, quitando a Courfeyrac de encima suyo y echándose en el sofá, cosa que el otro muchacho imitó, acostándose a su lado.

* * *

 

''Dime que no hicimos nada'' gruñó Feuilly. Ambos se habían quedado dormidos, nadie sabía el porqué, en la bañera.

 

''No, no hicimos nada... Bueno, nos besamos, varias veces, pero nada más'' Feuilly se incorporó y se miró.

 

''¿Por qué estoy empapado?''

 

''El grifo se abrió, mientras nos besábamos, creo que por eso no seguimos haciendo nada... Y porque te dormiste'' Feuilly sonrió levemente

 

''¿Cómo te acuerdas de todo eso, y yo de nada?'' Bahorel lo miró unos segundos antes de levantarse para salir del baño

 

''Porque yo no bebí nada anoche'' respondió, echándole una última mirada a Feuilly antes de salir al salón.

* * *

 

Cuando Enjolras abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Grantaire dormir a su lado. Y por una extraña razón, no pudo evitar sonreír. El muchacho se sorprendió sin poder dejar de mirar a Grantaire. Estaba tan diferente mientras dormía. Y cuando Grantaire despertó, lo primero que vio fue los grandes ojos azules de Enjolras mirándole fijamente.

 

''Lo siento, me metí en la primera cama que encontré''

 

''No me has molestado, Grantaire'' El muchacho se incorporó y bajó la mirada.

 

''Lo siento''

 

''Deja de pedir disculpas por todo, R'' Enjolras se levantó de la cama, frunciendo el ceño ''Nadie te está culpando de nada, te he dicho que no me ha molestado dormir a tu lado'' con estas palabras salió de la habitación, donde ya estaban la mayoría desayunando.

 

''Buenos días'' murmuró Courfeyrac con una sonrisa ''Combeferre ha preparado su mejunje especial para la resaca, aunque no creo que lo necesites, monsieur una cerveza al mes'' Enjolras le sacó la lengua y se sentó a su lado, tomando una de las tostadas que también había preparado Combeferre.

 

''¿Qué tal estás?'' preguntó Enjolras, mirando a Combeferre.

 

''No bebí tanto''

 

''Cantaste el repertorio entero de la película, Étienne'' el muchacho sonrió

 

''Y jugamos al twister'' añadió Courfeyrac, con una sonrisa brillante. En ese momento Grantaire salió de la misma habitación de la que lo había hecho Enjolras, y todos los miraron unos segundos. El muchacho fue directo a la jarra de líquido verde, que tan bien conocía.

 

''Gracias, Combeferre, agradezco cada segundo de mi vida el haberte conocido'' Combeferre se limitó a sonreír, reparando en ese momento en que Feuilly miraba a Bahorel ensimismado, de lo que este parecía no darse cuenta.

 

''¿Feuilly? ¿Estás bien?''

 

''Eh, si...'' murmuró, despertando ''Tengo que irme, lo pasé bien anoche, pero bebí demasiado, esta tarde tengo que trabajar'' dijo, atropelladamente, y se fue sin añadir nada más. Bahorel suspiró.

 

''Me voy a la cama, dormir en una bañera no es placentero'' gruñó y se fue.

 

Ese fin de semana era el cumpleaños de Grantaire, y cómo todos los años, fueron a celebrarlo al karaoke. Era una tradición ancestral, que ya llevaban a cabo Bossuet, Joly y él antes de conocer al resto. Al principio se limitaban a quedarse sentados en una mesa, bebiendo. Pero en el momento en el que uno de ellos se atrevía, que el resto cantase era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Los únicos que no cantaban nunca eran Feuilly y Enjolras. Combeferre tampoco, pero como ya lo habían escuchado en la fiesta de pijamas, en esa ocasión se atrevió. Courfeyrac lo miró, embelesado, cuando subió al atrio donde estaba el micrófono. Cantó My Eyes Adored You, de Frankie Valli. La mayor parte del tiempo, parecía que le estaba cantando a él, o eso le parecía a Courfeyrac. Quizás todos pensaban lo mismo, era otra de las habilidades de Combeferre. Cuando terminó de cantar se sentó junto a él, pero no dijo nada. Joly y Bossuet iban a cantar a dúo When I'm sixty four, de los Beatles, pero cuando Bossuet cantó la parte de perder el pelo, hubo una carcajada general y Joly fue incapaz de seguir cantando. Jehan cantó una de sus baladas favoritas, que nadie conocía, por supuesto. Courfeyrac los asombró cantando, para variar (al igual que cada vez que habían ido al karaoke en todo el tiempo que se conocían) Heroes, de David Bowie. Combeferre sabía porque era su canción favorita, y sabía porque la cantaba siempre. Era su canción, la canción de ellos dos. Al fin le llegó el turno a Bahorel. Aquel día, Bahorel estaba más borracho que de costumbre. Mucho más borracho. Miró el micrófono como si fuera un alienigena, pero finalmente lo cogió.

 

''Quiero.. Quiero dedicarle esta canción a alguien al que amo, y espero que se de por aludido... Y si no, Feuilly, eres tú'' El pelirrojo parpadeó, sorprendido por aquello. Entonces, Bahorel empezó a cantar Closer, the Nine Inch Nails y Feuilly deseó que la tierra lo tragará. No dejó de mirarlo durante toda canción y el pelirrojo sintió que las mejillas le ardían. Grantaire y Courfeyrac no dejaban de reírse. La letra hizo fruncir el ceño a Enjolras, que miraba a Feuilly, preguntándose porque dejaría que Bahorel hiciera aquellas cosas; Combeferre no pudo evitar sonreír ante el aspecto que presentaba Feuilly. Lo peor era cuando, en el estribillo, Bahorel se movía de forma sugerente. Sin dejar de mirarlo. Feuilly esperaba una explicación, pero nada más llegar a la mesa, al acabar de cantar, dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa y se quedó completamente dormido. Cuando Feuilly vio a Bahorel al día siguiente, no menciono nada, y el muchacho parecía no recordar nada, así que lo dejo pasar. Aunque realmente, a Feuilly no le hubiera importado nada que cumpliera lo que decía la canción.

* * *

 

''¿Vas a venir?''

 

''Claro, es Halloween ¿Cómo iba a perder la oportunidad de disfrazarme?'' Bahorel sonrió a Feuilly, y asintió

 

''Nos vemos allí entonces''

 

Dos días después, todos se encontraban en la fiesta de disfraces.

 

''No me lo puedo creer'' susurró Courfeyrac ''¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! Exijo que se me paguen los derechos de autor por esto, seres odiosos'' exclamó cuando vio a Feuilly y Combeferre disfrazados de Poland Guy y Moth Man. ''¡Es injusto! Fue mi idea'' gruñó, pero se calmó cuando recibió un beso en la nariz por parte de la gran polilla.

 

''¿Eres Sweeney Todd?''

 

''Exacto'' sonrió Courfeyrac mostrando orgulloso su disfraz ''Y creo que acaba de llegar Robespierre'' murmuró al ver a Enjolras ''¿En serio, René, en serio?''

 

''¿Tenía que provocar terror, no?''

 

''Oh, dios mio, escuchad todos, creo que Enjolras acaba de intentar hacer un chiste'' el muchacho le sacó la lengua y se sentó

 

''¿Y los demás?''

 

''Bueno, he visto a un pirata Prouvaire; a un Sullivan, de Monster S.A que se parecía increíblemente a Bahorel; a Bossuet y Joly de Batman y Robin, y al que no he visto es a Grantaire''

 

''Hay mucha gente, estará por ahí, borracho'' murmuró Courfeyrac

 

''Supongo'' respondió Combeferre, y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Poland Guy ''¿Te apetece bailar?'' el chico asintió y le tendió la mano, yéndose ambos a la pista de baile, bajo la mirada de un Courfeyrac muy celoso.

 

''¿A que ha venido eso?'' preguntó Enjolras con una sonrisa ''¿Desde cuando bailan juntos?'' Courfeyrac los miraba, claramente celoso ¿No podía estar con él, pero si con Feuilly?

 

''Desde que son superheróes, supongo ¿Bailas tú conmigo?'' Robespierre dudó, pero finalmente tomó la mano a Sweeney Todd y lo acompañó a bailar. Finalmente, acabaron por juntarse todos en un rincón, mientras bebían y charlaban.

 

''¿Habéis visto a Grantaire?'' Todos negaron, menos Jehan

 

''Uy, si, lo vi hace un rato, iba de Jayne Cobb, de Firefly... O eso parecía'' sonrió, quitando la cerveza a Bahorel y dando un trago. Efectivamente, Jayne Cobb en persona apareció un rato después, mucho menos borracho de lo que todos esperaban. El muchacho se plantó frente a Enjolras y le tendió la mano.

 

''¿Me concede unos minutos de baile inocente? Aunque me gustaría que me asegurase primero que mi cabeza no va a acabar en una pica'' Para la sorpresa de todos, Enjolras sonrió y se levantó, tomando la mano de Grantaire.

 

''Se lo prometo, señor, apreció demasiado su cabeza para permitir que eso ocurra'' La respuesta de Enjolras los sorprendió aún más,

* * *

 

Feuilly se despertó a causa del estruendo, y con rostro asustado buscó el origen del ruido. Bahorel y Grantaire reían. Bahorel había golpeado la mesa con una bandeja, con la clara intención de molestar a Feuilly, y Grantaire, para variar, le había seguido la broma. El muchacho aún parecía algo perdido, hasta que recordó que estaba en el Corinto. Se había quedado dormido, cosa que no era una novedad. Tras suspirar sonoramente, dirigió una mirada asesina en la dirección de los dos muchachos, que aún seguían riéndose.

 

''¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso?'' preguntó, sin ocultar su enfado.

 

''Estabas tan mono, durmiendo, se te caía la baba y todo. No he podido evitarlo'' respondió Bahorel con una amplia sonrisa. Grantaire preveía una pelea interesante, y eso le encantaba, pero prefería no intervenir.

 

''¿Y te parece gracioso? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Catorce? Madura, Bahorel''

 

''21, en realidad, y si ha sido gracioso, muy gracioso, tenías que haber visto tu cara.. Un momento, ¡si puedes verla!'' Exclamó mientras sacaba su móvil y le mostraba el vídeo que había grabado con la reacción del muchacho. Feuilly no solía enfadarse fácilmente, pero, últimamente,  Bahorel no dejaba de sacarlo de sus casillas. El otro muchacho lo miraba, sin dejar de sonreír. ''Oh, vamos, cielito, solo ha sido una pequeña broma, no te lo tomes así''

 

''Primero, no me llames 'cielito', no soy el cielito de nadie, y segundo, si te parece gracioso despertarme, cuando sabes perfectamente que llevo días sin dormir, no solo me parece completamente infantil, si no también algo que solo un mal amigo haría'' la sonrisa se borró de los labios de Bahorel. Iba a responder, pero Grantaire los interrumpió.

 

''¿Qué es eso que brilla en tu cuello?'' Preguntó señalando el cuello de Feuilly. Este se llevó la mano a la zona que señalaba, claramente avergonzado. ''¿Por qué tienes purpurina en el cuello, Feuilly?''

 

''No...'' murmuró, tratando de desviar la atención. Bahorel se fijó en el cuello de Feuilly, en el que, efectivamente, había purpurina.

 

''¿Qué hiciste anoche, Feuilly?'' preguntó Bahorel, que había recuperado la sonrisa, esta vez cargada de curiosidad.

 

''¡Nada!'' Se defendió el muchacho ''Y no cambiéis de tema, el enfadado aquí soy yo''

 

''¿Y por qué tienes purpurina en el cuello?'' volvió a preguntar Grantaire.

 

''Vete a pintar huevos de pascua, conejito'' gruñó y se levantó.

 

''A mi nadie me dice cuando tengo que pintar huevos'' rió Bahorel, pero al ver que se marchaba, frunció el ceño ''¿Te vas?'' Feuilly no respondió y recogió sus cosas, para luego salir del local. Bahorel pagó sus copas y fue tras él. Pero cuando salió, no había rastro del muchacho. Sabía que no había vuelto a casa, y que si no quería que lo encontrasen, sería imposible hacerlo, así que volvió a subir con Grantaire, que ya había pedido otra ronda. Le mandó varios mensajes a Feuilly, pidiéndole disculpas, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

 

''¿Se lo has dicho?'' Preguntó Grantaire tras un rato de silencio.

 

''¿El que?''

 

''Que eres Batman, no te fastidia... Lo que sientes por él, hombre'' Bahorel frunció la nariz.

 

''No siento nada por él''

 

''Ya, claro, y esta es mi primera cerveza del día'' Rio Grantaire, alzando las cejas y dándole un largo trago a la dicha botella. ''Oh, espera, pero si lo es'' Bahorel lo miró unos segundos

 

''¿Tanto se nota?'' Preguntó finalmente, suspirando y Grantaire se encogió de hombros.

 

''Si, bueno, no; pero en mi cumpleaños lo dejaste bastante clarito, al menos la parte de que querías follártelo como un animal'' Bahorel entrecerró los ojos.

 

''No canté esa canción, Grantaire, por favor, dime que no canté esa canción''

 

''Se la dedicaste, Bahorel'' El muchacho golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa. ''Lo cierto es que, nuestra primera impresión fue que ya os habíais acostado, pero Feuilly estaba tan rojo como la puta sudadera favorita de Enjolras, y Feuilly no es de los que se sonrojan. De todas formas, somos un grupo pequeño, tío, cuando el comportamiento de uno cambia, se nota''

 

''¡Mi comportamiento no ha cambiado!'' Exclamó Bahorel.

 

''Responde entonces, ¿Cuánto hace que no te tiras a alguien?'' El muchacho enmudeció. Todos sabían que la vida sexual de Bahorel era tremendamente activa. Y lo sabían porque Bahorel no hacía más que presumir de ello. Además, Jehan y Courfeyrac, que pronto se habían fijado en que ya no llevaba a nadie a casa.

 

''Que no me esté acostando con nadie no significa nada''

 

''Oh, si, cielo, claro que significa algo, y más siendo tú... Si fuera Bossuet, que no se come una rosca, lo entendería, ¿Pero tú?'' Bahorel se cruzó de brazos, algo molesto. ''¿No se lo vas a decir?''

 

''No...'' El muchacho se encogió de hombros ''No sé si él.. bueno, no sé si el siente lo mismo.''

 

''¡Si no le preguntas, nunca lo sabrás! ¿Qué perderías por hacerlo?''

 

''Su amistad... ¿Y si no siente nada por mi? No volverá a verme como su mejor amigo, y no quiero que eso ocurra''

 

''¿Y si sí siente algo? ¿Y si él también está teniendo ese debate interno? ¿Y si estáis destinado a ser la pareja más adorable de todo París?'' terminó con una amplia sonrisa.

 

''¿Y tú por qué no le dices a Enjolras lo que sientes por él?'' Grantaire dejó de sonreír y lo miró ofendido porque sacará aquel tema.

 

''Es diferente, Bahorel, tú tienes oportunidades con Feuilly, Enjolras dejó claro hace mucho tiempo que jamás pasaría nada entre nosotros, o entre él y cualquier otro ser humano, a excepción, por supuesto, de Combeferre ¿En serio alguien cree que es sano lo que se traen esos dos? Quiero decir, parecen un maldito matrimonio, ¿Por qué no se acuestan de una vez? Quizás ya lo hayan hecho ¿Puedes imaginarte a esos dos en la cama? Dios, no, seguro que Enjolras no le permitiría quitarse más ropa de la necesaria, y Combeferre intentaría que todo tuviera una finalidad científica, algo tipo '¿Qué pasaría si introdujese esto aquí?'...'' El muchacho hizo un mohín ''Jesús, no ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto, Bahorel?''

 

''En realidad estás hablando tú...'' Respondió el interpelado con una media sonrisa.

 

''Cierto...'' Grantaire se encogió de hombros ''He decidido que imaginarme a Enjolras y Combeferre teniendo sexo me deprime, desde que estoy en alcohólicos anónimos mi vida es mucho más aburrida ¿Por que has tenido que sacar el tema?''

 

''¿Estás seguro de que fui yo el que lo hizo?'' Grantaire se levantó y fue hacia la barra.

 

''No te preocupes, se me pasará'' Mientras pedía otra botella, Bahorel se perdió en sus pensamientos.

 

_Feuilly estaba bastante borracho, pero a Bahorel no le importó cuando, mientras estaba en el baño, vio su reflejo en el espejo._

 

_''¿Qué haces aquí?'' Feuilly se abalanzó sobre él antes de que le diera tiempo siquiera de subirse la cremallera. El pelirrojo lo besó, sediento, y Bahorel respondió sin dudar siquiera. Empujándose, acabaron cayendo en la bañera, lo que provocó las risas en Feuilly, haciendo a Bahorel sonreír. Adoraba la risa de Feuilly, pero era poco habitual oírla, así que la disfrutó todo lo que pudo. Cuando el muchacho se calmó, volvió a besarle, aferrándose al cuello de Bahorel, que se incorporó para sentar a Feuilly a horcajadas sobre él. Oyó un leve gemido salir de los labios del pelirrojo cuando comenzó a besar su cuello, y no pudo evitar volver a sonreír. Feuilly se dejó caer hacía atrás, tirando del otro hombre, pero ese fue el momento en el que su codo chocó con la grifería, abriendo el paso al agua, empapando a los dos muchachos. Feuilly sufrió de otro ataque de risa, y trató de cerrar el grifo en vano, a causa de las convulsiones que le provocaba la risa. Bahorel suspiró y se estiró levemente para tratar de hacer lo que el muchacho había sido incapaz, pero cuando lo consiguió y volvió al muchacho, vio, frustrado, que se había quedado dormido. Suspiró, pero decidió que no merecía la pena acabar lo que habían empezado el solo, así que se limitó a respirar profundamente y abrazarse al pelirrojo, durmiéndose un rato después._

 

El hilo de sus recuerdos fue roto por su móvil, que, con una luz parpadeante, no dejaba de vibrar. Sonrió levemente al ver que los mensajes eran de Feuilly.

 

**< <No, perdóname tú, Bahorel, sé que fue sólo una broma, pero estaba horriblemente cansado>>**

 

**< <Y no quería decir que fueras mal amigo>>**

 

**< <Sabes que eres el mejor amigo que podría tener, y jamás podré agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi>>**

 

**< <¿Podemos olvidar esta estúpida discusión y seguir como si no hubiera ocurrido?>>**

 

**< <Está noche también trabajo, pero mañana tengo toda la mañana libre ¿Quieres quedar y almorzamos juntos?>>**

 

Bahorel se limitó a responder con un ''Por supuesto''. No sabía porque respondía tan secamente

 

''Qué idiotez'' murmuró. Claro que sabía porque respondía así. Estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, y la purpurina misteriosa no hacía más que provocar celos en él. Decidió que lo mejor era hablar cara a cara, así que se fue sin despedirse de Grantaire y se sentó en la puerta de la tienda del señor Fauchelevant, donde Feuilly trabajaba por las noches. Aún faltaba un rato para que empezará su turno, pero cuando la hora llegó, Feuilly no apareció. Tras varios minutos de espera, entró. Se acercó a la muchacha que había tras el mostrador, que, obviamente, no era Feuilly.

 

''¿Y Feuilly?'' preguntó frunciendo la nariz.

 

''Hoy no trabaja aquí''

 

''¿No?''

 

''No, los viernes y los sábados está en el club ¿No lo estarás buscando para pegarle, no?''

 

''¿Qué? ¡No! Soy su mejor amigo'' Cosette entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo.

 

''Ah, si ¡Eres el enorme compañero de piso de Courfeyrac! También te he visto varias veces con Feuilly, si ¡Fuiste el que organizo su cumpleaños! Lo siento, mala memoria; pero estoy siempre de un lado a otro, veo mucha gente a lo largo del día, discu-'' Bahorel golpeó el mostrador, molesto. Cosette frunció el ceño, sin sobresaltarse ''No hace falta que te pongas así, cariño, con ese comportamiento no vas a conseguir nada de mi'' Bahorel suspiró.

 

''¿Podrías, por favor, decirme donde trabaja Feuilly esta noche?'' preguntó, con toda la educación que le fue posible.

 

''Así si, ves, hablando se resuelven mejor las cosas'' la chica sonrió ''Feuilly trabaja en el Dionisos los fines de semana'' Bahorel frunció el ceño y salió sin disculparse. ''¡DE NADA!'' gritó la chica, cuando él ya estaba fuera, pero Bahorel se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano. Eso explicaba la purpurina. Bahorel se rascó la cabeza, dudando si debería ir allí o no. Si no se lo había dicho a ninguno de los chicos, era porque no quería que lo supiesen. Finalmente se decidió a ir. Había ido alguna vez a aquel club, arrastrado por Grantaire. Sin embargo, se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo quejándose. Los camareros de aquel local eran strippers. Había expuesto a Grantaire que le parecía completamente degradante, al igual que cuando era a las camareras a las que obligaban ir así. A pesar de todo esto, se avergonzó terriblemente de su erección al ver a Feuilly, porque jamás se había imaginado a su amigo así. Bahorel bufó. Claro que se lo había imaginado así, sobre todo después de lo de la bañera. En múltiples ocasiones se había despertado, a las tantas de la mañana, sudando tras soñar con un Feuilly con extremadamente poca ropa. Le observó, manteniéndose alejado. Los pantalones, horriblemente ceñidos, de cintura para arriba, solo unos tirantes y una pajarita. Su cuerpo brillaba por la purpurina, y tenía una sonrisa completamente arrebatadora. Bahorel quiso acercarse varias veces, sobre todo cuando algún cliente trataba de sobrepasarse con él, pero vio que era capaz de arreglárselas y decidió esperar acabará su turno. Era muy tarde, y comenzó a seguirlo en silencio. Sonrió levemente al ver que llevaba el jersey que le había regalado por su cumpleaños. El muchacho notó que alguien iba tras él, y temió que fuera algún borracho encaprichado de él. No sería la primera vez, al fin y al cabo. Cuando notó la mano en su hombro, estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y propinarle un puñetazo, pero la voz de Bahorel lo detuvo.

 

''¿Es necesaria la purpurina?'' preguntó, susurrando.

 

''Joder, Bahorel, me has asustado...'' se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Bahorel sonreía levemente. ''¿Cómo diablos me has encontrado? ¿Ha sido Cosette? Claro que ha sido Cosette... Le dije que no se lo dijera a nadie...'' se calló unos segundos, dudando ''No se lo digas a Enjolras, por favor..'' Bahorel suspiró

 

''No hay nada malo en trabajar de camarero...''

 

''Si, cuando prácticamente voy desnudo y cubierto de purpurina''

 

''Si te avergüenza hacerlo y necesitabas el dinero, podrías habérmelo pedido''

 

''No necesito la caridad de nadie, Bahorel''

 

''No es caridad, idiota, es amistad... Sabes que siempre te cubriré las espaldas'' Feuilly lo miró a los ojos unos instantes.

 

''No tienes porque hacerlo''

 

''Lo que no impide que quiera hacerlo'' La sonrisa de Bahorel era cálida, y antes de darse cuenta Feuilly se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas, desahogándose.

 

''La cagué, me quedé varias veces dormido y me echaron del restaurante, y de la fábrica llevan sin llamarme meses; con lo que ganó en lo de Fauchelevent y la pizzería no me da para pagar el alquiler y la facultad y comer todos los días... Y un antiguo amigo me dijo que aquí necesitaban camareros y que pagaban bien y... Es temporal, estoy ahorrando, todo lo que puedo, en cuanto las cosas vayan un poco mejor lo dejaré... Estoy harto de que me soben'' Feuilly se había cruzado de brazos, y tenía los ojos húmedos. ''No sé porque me molesta tanto, no es lo peor que he hecho para conseguir dinero''

 

''No tienes que darme explicaciones, Feuilly... Ni a mi ni a nadie ¿Vale?'' Murmuró mientras secaba las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer por las mejillas del muchacho ''Venga, no llores, cielito'

 

''Te he dicho mil veces que no soy tu 'cielito''' Bahorel suspiró.

 

''Porque tú no quieres serlo...'' hizo una pequeña pausa. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Feuilly. ''Oh, vamos'' Bahorel agarró sus hombros y lo atrajo hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza. Feuilly se dejó abrazar, derramando las lágrimas que el orgullo había retenido las últimas semanas. Siempre se había sentido solo el mundo, ahora las cosas volvían a torcerse, y Feuilly se veía incapaz de lidiar con todo. El abrazo se hizo más fuerte y Feuilly, seguro entre los brazos de su amigo, comenzó a relajarse. ''No vas a tener que volver a hacer nada de eso, Feuilly'' Murmuró como si leyese el hilo de pensamientos de su amigo, dándole un beso en la coronilla. Feuilly respondió con un fuerte apretón, y las lágrimas cesaron. Estuvieron un largo rato así, sin moverse, bajo la oscuridad. Finalmente, Feuilly habló.

 

''Tampoco me lo has pedido'' Bahorel lo miró confundido.

 

''¿Uh?'' Feuilly sonrió levemente.

 

''Lo de ser tu... Ya sabes, tu cielito'' Bahorel parpadeó varias veces.

 

''Si te pidiera serlo ¿Aceptarías?'' La sonrisa se amplió en sus labios.

 

''No lo sabrás si no lo haces''

 

''¿Querrías salir conmigo? ¿Querrías ser mi compañero? ¿Me permitirías protegerte de todo aquello que pudiera hacerte daño? ¿Me dejarías compartir la carga sobre tus hombros, haciéndola más llevadera?'' Por toda respuesta, Feuilly se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la nariz. ''¿Eso es un si?'' El muchacho enterró la cabeza en su pecho.

 

''Si, lo es'' Bahorel sonrió y se inclinó sobre él para darle un beso en la frente.

 

''¿Te acompaño a casa?'' El muchacho asintió y le tomó la mano. Caminaron juntos todo el trayecto hasta el diminuto piso del muchacho. Cuando llegaron, Feuilly ofreció una cerveza, que Bahorel rechazó. Feuilly se tumbó en su pequeña cama, y el otro muchacho se echó a su lado, apoyando la frente en su hombro. Buscó la mano de Feuilly, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Unos segundos después, posó sus labios contra los suyos. ''Llevó meses deseando con todas mis fuerzas que llegará este momento'' Murmuró Bahorel.

 

''¿Y por qué no me lo pediste antes?'' preguntó Feuilly, besándolo de vuelta.

 

''Tenía miedo''

 

''¿Tú? ¿Bahorel, mi Bahorel tenía miedo de pedirme salir?''

 

''No, tenía miedo de que me rechazarás''

 

''¿Por qué iba a rechazarte?''

 

''¿Y por qué no ibas a hacerlo?'' Feuilly suspiró, acariciándole la cicatriz de la mejilla. Estuvieron unos instantes en silencio hasta que Bahorel habló ''¿Soy 'tu' Bahorel?''

 

''Siempre lo has sido... Desde que te vi en el metro... Desde que tropezamos en el super... '' Bahorel sonrió y cambio de postura, colocándose boca arriba, tirando del brazo de Feuilly para que se abrazase a él. Este convirtió el pecho de Bahorel en su almohada.

 

''¿Sabes? La verdad es que te vi, y me choque contigo adrede, esperando que me recordarás'' Feuilly rio levemente contra la piel morena de Bahorel.

 

''Siempre lo he sabido'' respondió. Mientras Bahorel le acariciaba la cabeza, Feuilly terminó por quedar profundamente dormido. El otro muchacho lo contempló durante largo rato, antes de dormirse él también.

* * *

 

Por la mañana, fueron los besos de Feuilly lo que le despertaron. El domingo era el único día que no tenía nada que hacer, a menos que tuviera que estudiar. Bahorel sonrió, medio dormido, al sentir los labios de su amigo en su cuello. Segundos después, Feuilly se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, despertándolo por completo.

 

''¿Qué haces?'' Preguntó con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Feuilly lo calló presionando sus labios contra los de él. Tras la sorpresa inicial, Bahorel buscó los botones de la camisa de Feuilly, dejando su pecho al descubierto, y este hizo lo mismo. La purpurina empezaba a desprenderse de su cuerpo, y la cercanía a Bahorel hacía que se pegará al suyo. Las manos callosas de Feuilly acariciaban el pecho del otro muchacho, descendiendo lentamente, sin dejar de besarle. Bahorel rodó sobre él, para tomar la posición dominante, y colocándose de rodillas para facilitar el roce entre ellos. Feuilly exhaló un largo suspiro al sentir la fricción. Hundió la cabeza en su cuello, necesitando cada vez más de él.

 

Entonces sonó el timbre.

 

''No, no, no, no, no abras, por favor, Feuilly, no'' Este iba a responder, pero Bahorel le besó con fiereza. Feuilly se habría olvidado de la puerta de no ser por la insistencia del visitante, que no dejaba de hacer sonar el timbre. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, molesto, y Bahorel se quitó de encima suyo.

 

''Lo siento''

 

''No hace falta... Pero date prisa' Feuilly sonrió y salió rápidamente del cuarto, poniéndose la primera camiseta que pilló. Abrió la puerta solo lo suficiente para sacar la cabeza y palideció.

 

''¿Qué hacéis aquí?''

 

''Habíamos quedado, ¿Se te olvidó?'' Si, se le había olvidado por completo. Al otro lado de la puerta estaban Courfeyrac seguido por Joly, Bossuet y Grantaire. Vio que Courf llevaba varias bolsas, donde probablemente habría cervezas, paquetes de patatas y la Wii o la xBox. Feuilly se quedó mirándolos, sin saber que decir.

 

''¿Se te olvidó en serio'' Preguntó Grantaire arqueando una ceja. ''¿Vas a dejarnos entrar o qué?''

 

''Me despisté, mucho trabajo..'' Se defendió Feuilly. ''Tengo que... Voy a... Yo... Un segundo'' el muchacho cerró la puerta en las narices de sus anonadados amigos. Miró a Bahorel, en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas.

 

''¿Esas eran las voces de Courf y Grantaire?''

 

''Si, y también están Bossuet y Joly''

 

''¿En serio?'' Feuilly se limitó a asentir, pálido. Bahorel frunció la nariz ''¿Tan malo es que se enteren de que he pasado la noche contigo?''

 

''No.. No es eso'' Feuilly suspiró ''No me importa que sepan que estamos juntos, pero me resulta incómodo que piensen que... Conoces a Grantaire y a Courfeyrac, no dejarían de bromear sobre ello'' Bahorel sonrió.

 

''¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me vaya por la ventana? Es un quinto, Feuilly.. Y no es por nada, pero en este antro no hay ni una maldita pared, son todo cortinas... ¿O quieres que me esconda en el baño?'' Feuilly se mordió el labio y Bahorel suspiró ''Vale, ¿Estarán mucho tiempo?''

 

''Intentaré echarlos, buscaré alguna excusa, no tardaré..'' Feuilly tiró del brazo de Bahorel y lo empujó al pequeño cuarto de baño; luego se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

 

''¿Qué demonios te pasa?'' preguntó Courfeyrac, entrando en la habitación en el momento que la puerta se abrió. ''¿Qué forma es esa de tratar a los únicos amigos que tienes?'' El moreno echó una ojeada en dirección a la cama, con aire de sospecha.

 

''¿Por qué no abrías?'' pregunto Joly, sentándose en el sofá.

 

''Me acababa de levantar... Lo cierto es que deberíamo-EH, ¿Dónde vas?'' Feuilly intentó pararlo, pero Courfeyrac ya había abierto la puerta del baño

 

''Oh, buenos días... Feuilly, creo que tienes un okupa en el váter'' dijo, con una amplia sonrisa y un brillo en la mirada. Antes de que pudieran responder, Courfeyrac había empezado a gritar ''GRANTAIRE, BOSSUET, JOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY, , NO OS VAIS A CREER QUIEN ESTÁ ESCONDIDO Y Y Y EN ROPA INTERIOR EN EL BAÑO DE FEUILLY'' Feuilly tenía las orejas coloradas, y Bahorel, que estaba sentado en el váter se encogió de hombros.

 

''Mierda'' Exclamó Bossuet al verlo, con cara triste. Por su parte, Joly dio un gritito de felicidad.

 

''Me debes una cena, querido amigo'' murmuró, apretando los hombros de Bossuet. Grantaire miraba a Bahorel, sonriendo.

 

''¿Habíais apostado sobre nosotros?'' Bossuet se encogió de hombros.

 

''No, bueno, si... Yo decía que empezaríais a salir antes de que acabará el semestre, Bossuet que por lo menos no hasta final de año''

 

''¿Cómo estabais tan seguros de que acabaríamos saliendo?'' preguntó Bahorel, y como respuesta los cuatro empezaron a reír. El joven frunció el ceño. ''¿Qué?'

 

''Querido, ¡todos sabíamos que ibais a acabar juntos!'' exclamó Courfeyrac ''Al parecer, vosotros dos eráis los únicos que no os dabais cuenta de ello'' Feuilly se tapó la cara con las manos y suspiró. ''No os lo toméis así, todos nos alegramos por vosotros. ¡Ya verás cuando se enteré Enjolras!'' Feuilly lo fulminó con la mirada, y Grantaire acudió al rescate.

 

''¿Hola? ¿Mario Kart, cervezas, doritos? ¿Alguien se acuerda? Supongo que querías echarnos para que no descubriéramos el secretito, pero ya no hay excusa que valga ¿Te apuntas, Bahorel?'' El muchacho lo miró y asintió.

 

''Espera que me vista'' musitó, dirigiéndose a la cama y echando la cortina para que no lo vieran vestirse. Al salir, todos estaban el sofá. Menos Bossuet, que estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en las piernas de Joly. Bahorel se sentó también en el suelo, cerca de Feuilly, que sonrió con más ternura de la que debería y le acarició la cabeza.

 

''Ooooooooooooh'' oyeron exclamar al unísono a sus amigos, y las orejas de Feuilly, que ya parecían haber vuelto a su color natural, volvieron a sonrojarse. Bahorel cogió dos cervezas, ignorándolos, y le ofreció una a Feuilly, que la aceptó. Echaban a suertes quien jugaba cada turno, pero cuando Bossuet llevaba cinco partidas sin jugar, Feuilly se compadeció y le ofreció su mando, con la excusa de ir a darse una ducha. Grantaire aprovechó para sentarse al lado de Bahorel.

 

''¡Me hiciste caso! Cuando volví a la mesa y no te vi supuse que habías ido a buscarlo, ¡pero no esperaba que fueras a atreverte a pedírselo! Me alegro por vosotros, en serio'' Los otro muchachos asintieron, pero Bahorel se centró en el juego. ''¿Os habéis acostado?'' El coche de Bahorel se estrelló.

 

''No es de tu incumbencia, Grantaire''

 

''Oh, vamos, siempre cuentas tus aventuras, ¿te vas a poner quisquilloso ahora?''

 

''No es lo mismo''

 

''Claro, ahora hay amor de por medio ¿No?'' Era raro ver a Bahorel sonrojarse, y Courfeyrac rió sonoramente.

 

''¡Ay, que Bahorel se nos ha enamorado!''

 

''Cállate'' exclamó mientras le lanzaba uno de los pocos cojines del salón de Feuilly a la cara. Courfeyrac se lo devolvió, y no contento con eso, también volcó el bol con los doritos sobre él.

 

''¿Es que soy el único con dos dedos de frente?'' la voz de Feuilly sonaba resignada, cuando al salir de la ducha, se los había encontrado lanzándose doritos. Bahorel sonrió ampliamente y le lanzó un cojín.

 

''Vamos, cielito, no es malo reírse de vez en cuando'' Feuilly lo miró indignado, pero finalmente le devolvió el cojín con fuerza. Cuando llegó la hora de comer, pidieron pizza, y almorzaron alrededor de la mesita del salón, sentados todos en el suelo, puesto que, aparte del sofá y un sillón, Feuilly no tenía sillas. Pasaron el resto de la tarde bebiendo, jugando y charlando, hasta que empezó a anochecer y los cuatro muchachos se fueron a casa. Bahorel se quedó un rato más. Ambos estaban tumbados en el sofá, enredados.

 

''¿Quieres que pase la noche aquí?'' Le preocupó que no le contestará, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido ''¿Feuilly?'' Sonrió levemente, y decidió quedarse así, para no despertarlo.

 

Por la mañana, un fuerte rugido le despertó. Se levantó sobresaltado, pensando que una guerra se avecinaba. Hasta que recordó los aviones. Generalmente no eran molestos, pero a veces volaban demasiado bajo y el ruido ensordecedor inundaba la casa. Buscó a Feuilly, y al no encontrarlo, supuso que ya se había ido a clase. Se dirigió a la cocina y vio una nota en la nevera. Feuilly había preparado café. Bahorel sonrió mientras lo sacaba del destartalado microondas y se preparaba unas tostadas. Mientras desayunaba, inspeccionó el piso, si es que podía denominarse así. Había estado pocas veces allí, pero nunca él solo. Era pequeño, diminuto. Constaba sólo de dos habitaciones: el cuarto de baño y el salón, con un sofá destartalado y una pequeña televisión. Allí se encontraban la cocina, que se componía de una nevera y un microondas, además del fregadero y el ''dormitorio'' que sólo tenía una cama, un armario, horriblemente desordenado y una pequeña mesa de noche. Ninguno de los muebles de la casa coincidía con el resto. El dormitorio y la cocina se separaban del resto por una cortina. Cuando acabó de desayunar se tumbó en la cama. No quería irse de aquella pequeña casa. Tenía clase, claro, pero eso era lo de menos. Ya se había rendido respecto a aprobar ese año. Tras media hora tumbado en la cama, comenzó a mirar en los cajones, aburrido. Quizás pensó que encontraría algo con lo que chantajear a su novio. Sonrió al oír como sonaba esa palabra en su cabeza. Novio. Pero Feuilly era tan terriblemente normal que no había absolutamente que se saliera levemente de lo común. Se sintió culpable por registrar la casa de Feuilly, cuando él lo había dejado allí sólo porque confiaba en que no haría nada. Decidió irse a casa, darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa.

* * *

 

''¿Estudiando?'' El pelirroj sonrió al ver al otro muchacho y señaló la silla de su lado, invitándolo a sentarse.

 

''Es lo único bueno que tiene que me hayan echado, que tengo más tiempo para estudiar'' Bahorel apoyó la cabeza en su hombro para ver lo que estudiaba.

 

''Cuántas letras'' Murmuró, y luego pidió un café, limitándose a verlo estudiar. A medida que pasaba la tarde, aparecieron por allí Grantaire y Courfeyrac, y más tarde también Bossuet y Jehan. Tras un largo rato de charla, Courfeyrac apoyó los codos en la mesa y miró a Feuilly.

 

''¿No trabajas hoy?'' Feuilly se encogió de hombros.

 

''Me echaron del restaurante hace un par de meses'' Los chicos lo miraron sin saber que decir.

 

''¿Por qué no lo habías dicho?'' preguntó Jehan, frunciendo el ceño.

 

''¿Solucionaría algo eso?'' Jehan suspiró y miró a Bahorel, pero no dijo nada más.

 

''¿Cómo vas a pagar la matrícula?'' Bossuet también parecía preocupado. Feuilly bajo la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

 

''Ya encontraré la forma''

 

''Si quieres puedo dejarte algo'' A cualquier otro le habría respondido como a Bahorel días antes. Él no quería la caridad de nadie. Pero era Bossuet.

 

''¿Y con qué dinero ibas a pagar al sastre para arreglar ese desastre de ropa que llevas?''

 

''También es verdad''

 

''No hace falta, pero gracias de todas formas.. No es la primera vez que me encuentro en esta situación'' dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. Courfeyrac se levantó.

 

''Deja al menos que te invite a una copa''

 

''Eh, yo también estoy en la ruina'' murmuró Grantaire ante la tentativa de una copa gratis. Courf sonrió.

 

''Vale, invito a una ronda ¡Pero solo a una! Que mañana hay clases, aunque de aquí solo nos las tomemos en serio Feuilly y yo'' Feuilly sonrió y Jehan cambió de tema, tratando de convencer a sus amigos de que lo acompañaran al recital de poesía. Grantaire acabó por ceder tras un rato de suplicas. Jehan casi le besa de la felicidad que sentía por no tener que ir solo otra vez a un recital. Bebieron juntos hasta que quedaba poco para que empezará el turno de Feuilly en la tienda.

 

''Tengo que irme'' murmuró mientras metía sus libros en la mochila y se levantaba.

 

''¿Quieres que te acompañe?'' preguntó Bahorel, mirándole.

 

''Conozco bien el camino'' Bahorel sonrió y tras unos segundos de duda, Feuilly se inclinó para besarle. ''Nos vemos mañana'' Dijo dirigiéndose a todos y salió de allí. Todos miraban a Bahorel, sonriendo

 

''¿Qué pasa?'' preguntó mientras volvía a sentarse

 

''Nada, nada'' murmuró Jehan.

 

''Claro que pasa, ¡Qué sois adorables!'' exclamó Courfeyrac. Bahorel gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

 

''Joly y Bossuet también están todo el día tonteando y no le dais la lata''

 

''Eh, eh, no nos metas en esto, Bahorel..''

 

 

 

* * *

 

''Un mes''

 

''¿Uh?'' Feuilly levantó la mirada de su libro y miró a Bahorel.

 

''Mañana hacemos un mes'' El muchacho sonreía ampliamente.

 

''¿Ya?''

 

''Sipe''

 

''Vaya, el tiempo pasa rápido'' había un pequeño deje irónico en su voz, pero Bahorel lo ignoró.

 

''Deberíamos celebrarlo, es sábado, quizás podríamos ir al cine o a cenar...''

 

''Vale''

 

''¿En serio?''

 

''Si, ¿Por qué no?''

 

''¿No tienes que trabajar?''

 

''Es mi noche libre''

 

''¿Y lo dices ahora?'' Feuilly se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

 

''En realidad, quería darte una sorpresa''

 

''Oh... ¿De verdad?''

 

''Claro que si'' El muchacho dejó el libro a un lado y le miró. Luego apoyó los codos en la mesa y se incorporó para besarle. Bahorel sintió la mirada de Courfeyrac y Grantaire al otro lado del café, pero no le importó. Feuilly no solía darle muestras de afecto en público. Y en privado tampoco, pero Bahorel culpaba de eso a que el muchacho siempre tenía sueño. Feuilly volvió a sentarse, y unos segundos después, Courf y R se sentaron con ellos. No muy lejos de ellos, Enjolras dormía, hecho un ovillo, sobre el regazo de Combeferre.

 

''Creo que le odio'' Murmuró Grantaire en voz baja.

 

''¿A quién?'' preguntó Feuilly frunciendo el ceño.

 

''A Combeferre'' respondió y Courfeyrac rió.

 

''No, nadie odia Combeferre, es imposible odiar a Combeferre. Lo que odias es que sea la única persona con la que Enjolras acepta tener algún tipo de contacto físico, e incluso emocional... No eres el único que odia eso, créeme'' Grantaire gruñó y dejo caer la cabeza sobre la mesa; el resto dejó pasar el último comentario de Courfeyrac.

 

* * *

 

Una sombra se deslizó dentro de la habitación donde Bahorel dormía profundamente. Feuilly trató de no hacer ruido mientras se acercaba a él. Dejó la bandeja con el desayuno que le había preparado a un lado y se sentó junto a él.

 

''Feliz mesiversario'' susurró en su oído y Bahorel se despertó sobresaltado. Tardó en darse cuenta de que era Feuilly, pero cuando lo hizo sonrió ampliamente.

 

''Igualmente... ¿Qué haces aquí?''

 

''Jehan me dejó entrar, te he preparado el desayuno'' Bahorel bufó.

 

''No hablemos de eso... ¿Qué me has preparado?''

 

''Tortitas'' respondió, haciendo un hueco en la cama y tumbándose a su lado, colocando la bandeja sobre ellos.

 

''Mmm'' Bahorel empezó a comer ''Casi tan buenas como las de Combeferre'' Feuilly sonrío

 

''Me siento halagado''

 

''¿Qué planes tenemos?''

 

''Bueno, había pensado que podríamos ir al cine, a ver la última de Capitán América''

 

''Me parece bien'' Murmuró saboreando las tortitas.

 

''Luego podríamos ir a cenar al centro, y volver a mi casa por el camino largo, el de los parques, dando un largo paseo''

 

''¿Y qué haríamos en tu casa?'' Feuilly sonrió levemente.

 

''Bueno, eso ya se verá en su momento''

 

''Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me preparaba tortitas para desayunar'' murmuró Bahorel cuando acabó .

 

''De nada'' Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Bahorel, que besó a Feuilly con suavidad.

 

''Quizás podríamos pasar a ahora lo de esta noche en tu casa'' susurro contra los labios del otro muchacho. Feuilly dudó, pero finalmente negó levemente, aunque le devolvió el beso. ''¿Por qué no? Oh, ¿No me digas que te da vergüenza que nos oigan?'' Feuilly cogió la almohada y le golpeó con fuerza.

 

''Puede'' murmuró con gesto altivo. Bahorel le miró con un brillo retador, devolviendo el golpe con la misma fuerza. Se inició una guerra sin cuartel. Bahorel tenía una cantidad ingente de almohadas en su habitación.

 

''¡Joder!'' Bahorel dio con tal fuerza a Feuilly que este había caído de espaldas contra el suelo. Bahorel se acercó, con gesto de disculpa.

 

''¿Estás bien?'' Feuilly no respondió, y Bahorel empezó a preocuparse. Se inclinó sobre él y le tendió la mano. ''¿Feuilly?'' El interpelado cogió su mano y tiró de ella con fuerza, haciendo que Bahorel cayera también al suelo. Bahorel gruñó, pero segundos después ambos comenzaron a reír. Se quedaron en el suelo, tumbados, un largo rato, hasta que decidieron que no podían pasarse el día en la habitación de Bahorel.

* * *

 

 

Al poco rato de empezar la película, Feuilly dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro, y Bahorel entrelazó su mano con la de él. Luego cenaron en un restaurante de aspecto bohemio, con buena comida y precio asequible. A Bahorel no le costó centrar la atención en su novio. Comieron con tranquilidad, sin prisas, y charlaron de tonterías. De vez en cuando, uno pillaba al otro mirándole de forma tierna, y ambos sonreían. Después de todo, decidieron volver a casa de Feuilly, como tenían pensando, fueron por el camino largo, paseando por los diferentes parques. Y por fin hablaron de verdad. Hablaron de lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Hablaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho con otra persona, sincerándose por completo. Andaban de la mano, protegidos por la noche, rodeados de un extraño halo de tranquilidad.

 

Cuando llegaron al portal de Feuilly, se miraron unos segundos antes de que el pelirrojo se pusiera de puntillas para que sus labios se rozaran con los de Bahorel. El muchacho rodeó su espalda con los brazos y le besó repetidas veces. Se inclinó levemente, acercando su cuerpo al del otro joven.

''Deberíamos subir''

 

''Si''

Feuilly se las apañaba para abrir la puerta, con Bahorel abrazado a su espalda, mientras le daba suaves mordiscos en el cuello. Cuando al fin se abrió la puerta, ambos irrumpieron en la casa. Avanzaron entre besos, desnudándose hasta llegar a la habitación. Bahorel empujó a Feuilly contra la cama, y se tumbó sobre él, usando la rodilla para separar las piernas del otro muchacho, y que este las enlazara en su cintura. Bahorel pasó sus besos de los labios al cuello, del cuello al torso. De ahí descendió a los muslos. Los besos se mezclaban con mordiscos, que provocaban cosquillas en el muchacho, encontrándose riendo cada pocos segundos. Las manos del muchacho se entrelazaron con el pelo de Bahorel y este alzó la cabeza para mirarle.

 

''Ven aquí'' susurró mientras se incorporaba sobre sus codos, apoyando la espalda contra la pared y Bahorel gateó sobre él, hasta quedar nariz contra nariz. ''Te quiero'' Una sonrisa felina apareció en los labios de Bahorel.

 

''Yo también me quiero... Pero a ti más'' Feuilly no pudo evitar reír y tomó la cara de Bahorel entre sus manos para besarle, para luego, volver a rodear su cintura con las piernas, tumbándose de nuevo. La única barrera que quedaba entre ellos era la ropa interior. Bahorel buscó el roce entre ellos con desesperación, y sintió como Feuilly se arqueaba, alzando las caderas para aumentar la fricción. El muchacho sentía el corazón desbocarse en su pecho. Necesitaba a Bahorel. Como siempre, parecía que este leía su pensamiento. Miró a los ojos a Feuilly mientras le quitaba la ropa interior, y el muchacho exhaló un hondo suspiro al sentirse expuesto. Antes de seguir, Bahorel esperó la aprobación de Feuilly, que entendiendo la pausa de su novio, asintió imperceptiblemente. El grandullón volvió a descender, besando cada centímetro de la piel del pelirrojo hasta volver a hundirse entre los muslos del muchacho. Feuilly miraba a su novio, que parecía bastante entretenido, sintiendo que cada segundo que pasaba sin él era eterno. 

 

''Bahorel'' musitó, ahogando un gemido, y este se incorporó, dejando caer todo su peso sobre el muchacho, besándolo con fuerza. Segundos después, Bahorel buscó su chaqueta con la mirada, y se estiró para cogerla cuando la encontró.

 

''Siempre con protección'' susurró con una media sonrisa, sacando los preservativos de uno de los bolsillos. Feuilly miró hacia la mesita de noche y alargó un brazo para sacar un bote de lubricante del cajón. ''Eso no estaba hay hace un mes'' murmuró mientras se lo arrebataba de las manos.

 

''Hace un mes no tenía a nadie con quien usarlo''

 

''Mm, ¿Lo has comprado solo por mi?''

 

''¿Vas a callarte de una maldita vez?''

 

''¿Por qué no mejor me callas tú?'' Feuilly colocó las manos en el cuello de Bahorel, atraiéndolo hacia él con brusquedad, para besarle. Bahorel trató de decir algo más, pero Feuilly mordió sus labios, desafiante. El muchacho se apresuró en prepararse. Miró a Feuilly a los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa. No quería que fuera como otras veces. No quería que fuese un simple polvo. Lo besó con suavidad y sintió cómo sus cuerpos encajaban como un puzle. Feuilly rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, entrelazando sus dedos con el pelo del su compañero. Bahorel trataba de ir despacio, de hacer ver a Feuilly que no era cómo con los demás. Quería hacerle ver que podía ser tierno. Su piel rozaba una y otra vez la del pelirrojo, que en ese momento acarició su mejilla, sin dejar de mirar a Bahorel a los ojos. Todo a su alrededor era Bahorel, su olor era todo lo que importaba. No quería soltarlo, quería estar siempre así, con él.

* * *

 

Bahorel yacía junto a Feuilly. El pecho de los dos muchachos aún subía y bajaba de forma errática, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Feuilly se puso de lado, abrazándose a Bahorel, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho. Un rato después ambos estaban profundamente dormidos.

* * *

 

Feuilly despertó más cansado que de costumbre. Bahorel no estaba a su lado, y esto hizo que frunciera el ceño. Pero antes de que pudiera levantarse para buscarle, el muchacho entró en la habitación con una bandeja.

 

''Hoy me toca a mí'' sonrió mientras se sentaba junto a él. Estuvieron en silencio mientras Feuilly desayunaba. ''¿Y tú que tal estás? ¿Puedes andar?'' preguntó sonriente

 

''Vete al infierno, Bahorel'' respondió Feuilly dándole un empujón, pero devolviendo la sonrisa. ''La verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía tantas agujetas''

 

''¿Sabes como se curan?''

 

''¿Haciendo más ejercicio?''

 

''Exacto''

* * *

A medida que las semanas pasaban, se creaba una rutina. El tiempo que no pasaba trabajando estudiando, no era raro ver a Feuilly en casa de Bahorel. Pronto, los compañeros de piso de este se dieron cuenta de cuan activa era la vida sexual de ambos muchachos.

 

''No, no, no, no, por favor, ha sido sin querer, Feuilly, no'' Bahorel trataba de controlar la risa, pero le era imposible. Feuilly lo miraba con frialdad, completamente empapado en pintura.

 

''Bahorel... Si aprecias tu vida'' El muchacho hizo una larga pausa.

 

''¿Si?''

 

''Más te vale correr'' Bahorel hizo exactamente eso, buscando la salvación. Con el buen tiempo, habían decidido cambiar un poco la casa, y a Bahorel se le había antojado pintar de azul eléctrico el salón. Sus dos compañeros habían aceptado tras su insistencia, pero se negaron a ayudarle. Solo Feuilly se había ofrecido. Y su novio había sido incapaz de resistir la tentación de gastarle una pequeña broma. Bahorel consiguió llegar a su habitación, pero no le dio tiempo de cerrar la puerta. Saltó sobre la cama, buscando esquivar la distancia hasta el baño y conseguir salvarse, pero Feuilly atrapó sus piernas, haciéndolo caer sobre ella. Se sentó sobre él, agarrándolo con fuerza, y prácticamente le arrancó la camisa.

 

''¿Qué demonios haces?'' rió Bahorel contra la almohada. ''NO, NO ¿QUE ESTÁS DIBUJANDO?'' Feuilly había cogido un pincel antes de iniciar la carrera, y ahora, cogiendo la pintura de su propia ropa, empapada en ella, había empezado a pintar la espalda de Bahorel. ''¿Qué dibujas, Feuilly?'' Feuilly no respondió y dejó de pintar en su espalda para empezar a hacer dibujos obscenos en su cabeza. ''FEUILLY''

 

''Cállate''

 

''¿Eso es el pincel o es que te alegras de verme?''

 

''Lo sabes perfectamente'' susurró contra su oído.

* * *

 

''Parece que lo están pasando bien'' murmuró Courf a Jehan, nada más entrar en la casa. Jehan se sonrojó al oír los sonidos que salían de la habitación de Bahorel.

 

''Nunca te acostumbras'' Courfeyrac rió mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

 

''Es Bahorel'' se limitó a decir, encendiendo la tele, aunque era imposible enterarse de nada. ''Al menos podrían haber terminado de pintar esto'' Jehan se sentó a su lado. ''No me has dicho que tal te fue'' dijo, tratando de distraerse.

 

''Bueno, es simpático, pero creo que no vamos a volver a quedar...'' sonrió levemente. ''¿Y tú con Combeferre?'' Todos sabían que en las últimas semanas, Courf y Ferre habían empezado a salir. Y todos sabían que la gran parte del tiempo la pasaban discutiendo. Se conocían desde los doce años, eran uña y carne, no necesitaban siquiera palabras para comunicarse. Pero desde que empezaron a salir, discutían por la más mínima tontería.

 

''No me apetece hablar de eso ¿Sabes?'' El ruido en la habitación cesó, y Jehan y Courfeyrac se miraron, cómplices, cuando Bahorel salió de la habitación.

 

''¿Qué demonios te ha pasado en la cabeza?''

 

''Un novio vengativo'' se limitó a responder dirigiéndose a la cocina, para luego volver con un vaso de agua ''No he querido ni mirarme al espejo ¿Es muy grave?'' Jehan no pudo evitar reírse .

 

''¿Os habéis planteado insonorizar la habitación? ¿O quizás hacerlo solo en casa de Feuilly? No es que nos importe, pero él no tiene vecinos''

 

''Eres un exagerado, Courfeyrac'' gruñó Bahorel, volviendo a entrar en la habitación.

 

''Vosotros sois los exagerados'' gritó como respuesta Courf, riendo.

* * *

Tras sentirse traicionado por sus dos compañeros, Bahorel decidió pasar la noche en casa de Feuilly. Tras llevar un largo rato en la cama, Bahorel dormía, con la cabeza semi-enterrada en la almohada y las largas piernas enredadas en las sabanas. Feuilly estaba sentado en su alfeizar, con un cigarrillo sin encender entre los labios. Miraba en dirección al cielo. Vivía en una zona de las afueras, donde prácticamente no había iluminación y el cielo no estaba tan contaminado con en otras partes de la ciudad. Únicamente llevaba puesta una camisa desabotonada y unos calzoncillos, que eran de Bahorel, por lo que le quedaban enormes. Estaba sumido en su ensoñación cuando oyó a Bahorel protestar.

 

''¿Dónde estás?'' preguntó, con voz somnolienta, desde la cama. Feuilly se limitó a sonreír, sin darle una respuesta, lo que hizo que el muchacho se incorporara, haciendo gemir los muelles de la cama bajo su peso ''¿Feuilly?''

 

''En la ventana'' Bahorel miró en su dirección y sonrió, levantándose. Se acercó hasta él, completamente desnudo y le besó en la mejilla.

 

''Échate a un lado'' Feuilly, aunque reticente, obedeció. ''Joder, está alto'' rió Bahorel, sentándose junto a él en el pequeño alfeizar. Si el muchacho hubiera medido veinte centímetros menos, quizás ambos habrían cabido en aquel reducido espacio. Pero Bahorel era enorme, lo que los obligó a maniobrar para poder estar juntos sin caerse. Finalmente lo consiguieron, pero las piernas de Feuilly no tardaron en entumecerse, así que decidió sentarse de forma que colgaran en dirección a la calle. ''¿No te preocupa que puedan entrar ladrones?'' inquirió, al ver que la escalera de incendios pasaba muy cerca de la ventana. Feuilly sonrió.

 

''¿Y qué iban a robar? Arriesgarían la vida para encontrarse que lo único de valor en la casa es... ¿Nada?'' Bahorel rodó los ojos y observó unos instantes al pelirrojo. ''¿Qué?''

 

''Antes de que despertara ¿En que estabas pensando?'' Feuilly se encogió de hombros.

 

''En nada, supongo... Y a la vez en todo'' El otro muchacho suspiró.

 

''Son las tres, Feuilly ¿Qué coño haces poniéndote filosófico a estas horas?'' Rió Bahorel y Feuilly le hizo un gesto obsceno. ''No sabía que se veían tantas estrellas desde aquí'' musitó tras un rato.

 

''Desde la azotea se ven más ¿Has estado alguna vez en la azotea?'' Bahorel bufó.

 

''Sabes que no'' Respondió. Feuilly se incorporó levemente y alargó un brazo para llegar a la escalera de incendios ''FEUILLY'' El pelirrojo quedó colgando unos instantes antes de sus pies tocaran los peldaños. ''Joder, vas a caert-FEUILLY'' El muchacho trastabilló, pero finalmente consiguió mantener el equilibrio. Miró a Bahorel con una amplia sonrisa. ''¿Quieres matarte o que, bastardo?''

 

''Oh, vamos ¡Lo he hecho mil veces! Venga, ven, ten cuidado'' Feuilly bajó varios peldaños y espero a que Bahorel estuviera seguro sobre él. ''Sube'' El muchacho empezó a subir la escalera y Feuilly lo siguió de cerca ''Mis vistas desde aquí son increíbles'' sonrió, con el culo desnudo de Bahorel prácticamente sobre su cara. El muchacho se movió para golpearle con él, pero recibió un mordisco en el cachete por parte del pelirrojo. Bahorel no se quejó hasta que estuvieron arriba. ''Me ha dolido'' masculló.

 

''Tú tienes toda la culpa'' respondió Feuilly ''Ven'' añadió, tomando su mano. Había varias hamacas, y una piscina hinchable vacía. El pelirrojo se tumbó en una, y Bahorel ocupó la que estaba junto a él. Pero nada más tumbarse, Feuilly se levantó para sentarse a horcadas sobre él. El muchacho sonrió al notar que él tampoco llevaba ya la ropa interior. Bahorel miró hacia el cielo.

 

''Hay más de las que esperaba... Desde mi ventana solo se ve smog'' El pelirrojo sonrió y alzó la mirada al cielo, sintiendo la inmensidad de la cúpula estrellada sobre él. Sus manos se entrelazaron y cuando volvió a centrar su atención en Bahorel, este no miraba al cielo, sino a él.

 

''¿Qué?'' preguntó, con una sonrisa.

 

''La luna lame tus cabellos y dota a tus ojos de un brillante esplendor'' Feuilly no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

 

''¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Un intento de poema? Si Jehan te escuchará sus carcajadas te seguirían hasta la tumb-AUCH'' Bahorel había pellizcado con fuerza su muslo ''¿Qué ha sido eso?''

 

''Por el mordisco'' respondió y Feuilly rodó los ojos, inclinándose sobre él para besarle.

* * *

 

 

La principal consecuencia de las vacaciones era el tiempo libre. Y con el tiempo libre, era habitual que fueran al láser tag, o en otras ocasiones a la bolera, a lo que si iba Jehan. Pero tras las primeras semanas de vacaciones, algunos de ellos debían cumplir su deber y hacer visitas a sus familias. Joly y Bossuet iban a pasar un mes en la casa del primero, en el sur, como hacían todos los veranos. Courfeyrac y Combeferre se fueron a Marsella, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez Enjolras no los acompañó.

 

''No puedes hablar en serio'' Feuilly sonrió ''¿Nunca?''

 

''Nunca''

 

''¡Feuilly! ¡No puedes decirme que nunca has visto el mar!''

 

''No es culpa mía; nunca he tenido tiempo de ir''

 

''Vamos a ir, este fin de semana, a la casa de Joly, tiene habitaciones de sobra; no puedes no haber visto nunca el mar''

 

''Lo que no puedo es irme un fin de semana entero, Bahorel''

 

''Ni se van a enterar de que te has ido'' Feuilly lo miró unos instantes, pero finalmente asintió.

 

Era tarde cuando llegaron el viernes por la noche, así que Bahorel no llevó a Feuilly a la playa hasta el sábado por la mañana. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír.

 

''Es inmenso'' farfulló.

 

''Claro que es inmenso'' rió Bahorel. ''Ven'' agregó, mientras tomaba su mano y tiraba de él hasta el agua.

 

''Está jodidamente fría'' masculló Feuilly, cuando sus pies tocaron el agua. Bahorel no parecía opinar lo mismo y se tiró al agua, salpicándolo por completo ''BAHOREL'' El muchacho chapoteó, con la intención de mojarlo más y que se atreviera a bañarse. Pero como seguía pareciendo reticente, agarró sus manos y lo obligó a seguirlo, hasta que el agua los cubría por encima de la cintura. Una sonrisa jugueteaba en los labios de Bahorel ''No me gusta esa sonrisa, Bae... ¿Qué estás tramando?'' En lugar de responder, se tiró sobre él, haciéndole una ahogadilla. ''ESTÁ SALADA'' Exclamó, cuando su cabeza al fin salió.

 

''Dios mío, hoy eres míster obvio ¿No?'' Feuilly se frotó los ojos, enrojecidos y boqueó, pero no dijo nada. Lo miró y frunció los labios.

 

''Eres un capullo''

 

''Pero me quieres'' Feuilly sonrió levemente.

 

''Para mi desgracia, si, te quiero'' respondió, rodeando su cuello con los brazos para besarlo.

* * *

 

Ya por la noche, Bahorel miró largamente a Feuilly. Este notó el brillo en su mirada y arqueó una ceja.

 

''¿Pasa algo?''

 

''Estás especialmente guapo esta noche'' Feuilly sonrió, sentándose sobre su regazo.

 

''¿Tú crees?''

 

''Si... y también creo que no hay nadie en la playa, y que hace mucho, mucho calor'' La sonrisa en sus labios se amplió, y se levantó, tomando la mano de Bahorel.

 

Efectivamente, la playa estaba vacía. A Feuilly le encantaba ver nadar a Bahorel. Los músculos des sus brazos y espalda se marcaban fieramente a cada brazada, y a Feuilly le parecía especialmente exquisito. Estaba sentado en la orilla, y cuando Bahorel se cansó de nadar, se acercó a él. Arrastrándolo hasta que el agua les llegaba a la cintura . Tenía la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo, pero lo besó con esa intensidad tan propia de él. Feuilly sonrió y respondió al beso de la misma forma, rodeando su cintura con las piernas. Bahorel respondió a la sonrisa pegando su cuerpo al de Feuilly todo lo que le era posible. El muchacho buscaba el roce con desesperación, y pronto se encontró con la respiración tan agitada como la de Bahorel. Este enterró la cara en su cuello, besándolo, mordiéndolo, mientras el agua parecía cada vez más agitada a su alrededor.

 

''Deberíamos mudarnos juntos'' Feuilly no pudo evitar reír

 

''¿Crees que es el momento adecuado para hablar de eso? ¿Para hablar de cualquier cosa?'' Bahorel gruñó, volviendo a besarle de forma fiera,

 

''Lo que tú digas'' susurró contra sus labios, y el otro muchacho descendió sus manos hasta el trasero de Bahorel, aferrándolo con fuerza, lo que provocó que sus cuerpos se pegaran aún más el uno al otro. Bahorel decidió dejar el tema para otra ocasión y dedicarse en ese momento en exclusiva a la piel de su novio.

 

Un rato después, Bahorel volvió a sacar el tema. Feuilly dejó bien claro que no quería hablar de ello.

* * *

 

Dos días después, Grantaire calmaba el malestar por un nuevo plantón por parte Enjolras como siempre lo hacía. Trató de fingir que ya esperaba que ocurriera, pero lo cierto era que en el fondo tenía la esperanza de una cita de verdad con el rubio.

 

''Oh, vamos, no estés así... Seguro que cuando vuelva te pide salir otra vez'' Bahorel trataba de consolarlo, pero lo cierto era que esta vez parecía no habérselo tomado tan mal como las veces anteriores.

 

''A lo mejor ya no quiero salir con él cuando vuelva''

 

''¿A qué te refieres?'' Feuilly fruncía el ceño, incrédulo.

 

''Pónine no para de insistirme para que salgamos, en plan de verdad, para darle celos a Marius... Pero a lo mejor así consigo poner yo celoso a Enjolras; aunque creo que lo mejor sería que me olvidara de él''

 

''¿Por qué harías eso?'' Bufó Bahorel. Sencillamente, no se creía que, después de años tratando de llamar su atención, cuando al fin lo consiguiera, se fuera a echar a atrás.

 

''Porque él nunca va a estar para mí... Aunque estuviéramos juntos, Ferre y Courf siempre iban a estar por delante de mí'' Los chicos no dijeron nada. Sabían que era verdad. ''Cambiemos de tema... ¿No vais a decirme que cojones os ha pasado en la cara? ¿Os habéis peleado?''

 

''Cerveza'' Murmuró Feuilly, levantándose para huir de esa conversación. Bahorel frunció el ceño, viéndolo marchar hacia la barra. Grantaire lo miró, inquisitivo.

 

''Discutimos''

 

''No lo dudo.. Espero que al menos acabará con final feliz...'' Bahorel gruñó cruzándose de brazos ''¿Qué demonios ocurrió?''

 

''Ambos tenemos un carácter...Fuerte... Empezamos a discutir y acabamos a golpes''

 

''Eso se ve'' Efectivamente, Bahorel, con un ojo morado y y un moratón bastante feo en la mejilla, y Feuilly, con el labio roto, eran la viva imagen de una pelea. ''Yo preguntaba por la razón de la discusión... No se acaba a golpes por cualquier tontería'' Bahorel volvió a fruncir el ceño.

 

''No me apetece hablar de ello'' Grantaire lo miró unos segundos, y finalmente se encogió de hombros.

 

''Lo que tú digas''

* * *

 

 

''No tengo ganas de ir'' gruñó Enjolras, tumbado en el sofá, aún en pijama ''Hay cosas mucho más importantes que hacer... La semana que viene hay una reunión, Étienne; debemos prepararla, ya he escrito varios discursos, me gustaría que los corrigieras''

 

''René, la reunión es el viernes que viene, los discursos podemos mirarlos cualquier otro día... Anda, ven con nosotros al parque de atracciones, intenta relajarte, disfruta del día... Carpe horas'' Enjolras bufó.

 

''¿Qué hago yo en un parque de atracciones, Étienne?'' Combeferre sonrió, y se echó sobre él.

 

''Pasar la tarde con tus mejores amigos, con tu familia... Anda, hazlo por mi''

 

''Van a estar Éponine y Grantaire'' Combeferre rodó los ojos y se levantó, tirando de sus brazos para levantar al rubio con él.

 

''Ve a vestirte... Éponine y Grantaire están juntos para poner celoso a Marius, que no va a ir'' El rubio lo miró.

 

''Me da igual que estén juntos, ¿Por qué iba a importarme? Grantaire no me importa, en absoluto'' La mentira era tan obvia que Combeferre no se molestó en discutirlo.

 

''Ve a vestirte'' Enjolras obedeció, y un rato después estaban en el coche. Combeferre cantaba con la radio, y el rubio lo miraba, apoyado en el cristal. Pararon a recoger a Bahorel, Jehan y Courfeyrac y tanto Bahorel como Courfeyrac corearon a Combeferre. Jehan, sentado entre Bahorel y Courfeyrac se tapaba con fuerza los oídos. Un rato después llegaron al parque de atracciones. Joly, Bossuet, Grantaire y Feuilly ya estaban allí.

 

''Éponine viene para acá, con Musichetta'' musitó Grantaire, y Bossuet asintió.

 

''Cosette está aparcando'' añadió Feuilly. Se pusieron en la cola, y un rato después llegaron los demás. Enjolras observó el grupo. Sonrió levemente al ver las camisetas de Bossuet y Joly. Ambas tenían escrito ''Si me pierdo, buscad a 'Chetta'', y en la camiseta de Musichetta se leía ''Si, yo soy Chetta... Y debería buscarme un novio decente'' Casi media hora más tarde, entraron por fin en el recinto. Courfeyrac y Bahorel eran los que parecían más emocionados. Courfeyrac llevaba dos semanas hablando de ello, y durante toda la mañana arrastró a Combeferre de una atracción a otra. A Bahorel le hubiera gustado hacer lo mismo con Feuilly, pero al muchacho, al igual que a Enjolras, no le hacía demasiada gracia las atracciones. Así que agarró a Jehan y se fue tras Courfeyrac y Combeferre, seguido también por Éponine. Cosette prefería ver espectáculos y montarse en las atracciones que menos riesgo acarreaban, y a ella se unieron Musichetta, Joly y Bossuet ,al que el resto de atracciones le causaban pavor. Así, Feuilly, Enjolras y Grantaire se quedaron solos. Los tres habían ido prácticamente obligados y preferían estar en cualquier sitio menos allí.

 

''¿Quieres palomitas? ¿O algodón de azúcar?'' Feuilly miró a Grantaire y negó. El muchacho se dirigió a Enjolras ''¿Y tú?'' El rubio parpadeó y se encogió de hombros. Grantaire rodó los ojos y se fue, para aparecer varios minutos después con un enorme algodón de azúcar. Le ofreció a Enjolras, pero este negó, como si Grantaire estuviera loco ''Tú te lo pierdes... Los dos os lo perdéis'' musitó, y se centró en su golosina. Los tres muchachos paseaban, buscando encontrarse con el resto de sus amigos. De vez en cuando veían a Courfeyrac tirando del brazo de Combeferre, que portaba una expresión resignada, o a Bahorel, que corría detrás de Jehan y Éponine para llegar los primeros a las colas. En una ocasión se encontraron a Bossuet, sentado en un banco, mirando en todas las direcciones posibles.

 

''¿En serio?'' sonrió Feuilly ''¿Te has perdido?'' Bossuet se sonrojó. ''Menos mal que llevas la camiseta, eh'' Grantaire rió, y acompañó a Lesgles al último sitio donde había visto a la muchacha. Feuilly y Enjolras se quedaron solos, y fueron a la sala de juegos, donde echaron varias partidas al air hockey y al pinball. Eran casi las cuatro cuando se reunieron para almorzar. Se sentaron en uno de los grandes jardines, formando un corro. Enjolras empujó a Courfeyrac y le robó a Combeferre, para acostarse en su regazo. Courfeyrac le sacó la lengua, pero permitió al rubio que se quedará a Combeferre, al menos un rato. Después de comer, gran parte del grupo estaba agotado. Grantaire sacó una baraja de cartas y a él se unieron Courfeyrac, Éponine y Bossuet. Musichetta y Cosette hablaban y Joly y Jehan discutían sobre algo. Bahorel era el único que parecía sin ganas de tomarse un descanso.

 

''Venga, por favor.. Si paramos el ritmo, luego no lo recuperamos'' al ver que sus compañeros de atracciones no le hacían caso, recurrió a los demás ''Feuilly, venga; al menos en alguna... ¿El tiovivo? O las barcas ¡Si, vamos, Feuilly, vamos a las barcas!'' El pelirrojo suspiró, pero finalmente asintió ''Vamos, rubiales, tú también, que te has pasado la santa mañana dando vueltas como un idiota; y tú, Ferre, venga'' Combeferre se levantó y obligó a Enjolras a hacer lo mismo. ''Podemos hacer una carrera'' Bahorel preguntó al resto, pero solo Jehan y Cosette fueron con ellos. Alquilaron tres barcas, y se separaron en parejas. Estuvieron un rato remando, pero finalmente Bahorel los convenció para echar la carrera, que por supuesto ganó su barca.

 

''No vale, con los brazos de Bahorel es normal; se puede considerar trampa'' gritó Jehan desde su barca, a más de 15 metros de la de Bahorel.

 

''¡A MI NADIE ME LLAMA TRAMPOSO!'' respondió el grandullón y remó hasta ellos, Cosette y Jehan lo miraron asustados al darse cuenta de que no iba a parar. La muchacha consiguió sujetarse, pero Jehan cayó al agua... Y Feuilly, que iba con Bahorel, también. Después de sacar a los dos muchachos, calados hasta los huesos, echaron a los cuatro, y sólo permitieron a Enjolras y Combeferre que se quedaran en el lago. El último no ocultaba que estaba agotado por culpa de las vueltas que había estado dando durante todo el día detrás de Courfeyrac, y su cabeza reposaba adormilada sobre el hombro de Enjolras. El rubio decidió quedarse en el agua hasta que acabara el tiempo que había pagado.

 

''No es mi culpa que seáis unos bobos y babeantes babuinos incapaces de comportarse'' alegó, y siguió remando. Cosette acompañó a Jehan a una de las tiendas para que se comprará algo seco, y así Feuilly y Bahorel quedaron solos.

 

''Lo siento'' musitó, pero el pelirrojo tenía los brazos cruzados, y echó a andar, sin dirigir siquiera una mirada al muchacho. ''Oh, vamos, ha sido sin querer... ¿Tienes frío?'' Feuilly se paró en seco y fulminó a Bahorel con la mirada.

 

''Capullo.... Eres un capullo, Bae'' increpó, pero Bahorel sonrió y se quitó la sudadera que llevaba.

 

''Vamos al baño y te cambias la camisa mojada por mi sudadera'' Los ojos de Bahorel se clavaron en los de Feuilly, que no tardó en acceder. Cuando al salir, Bahorel le tomó la mano, Feuilly no se la rechazó. Se encontraron a Enjolras y Combeferre en los puestos de tiro. Enjolras observaba a Combeferre, que apuntaba en dirección a unas latas.

 

''Va a conseguirme un peluche'' explicó, cuando Bahorel y Feuilly estuvieron a su altura.

 

''Si le consigues uno a Enjolras, tienes que conseguirle otro a Courfeyrac, si no se pondrá celoso'' Cuando la última lata cayó, el rubio eligió su peluche. Combeferre, haciendo caso al consejo de Feuilly, volvió a acertar todas las latas y eligió otro para Courfeyrac.

 

''Pensaba que esas cosas estaban amañadas'' murmuró Bahorel.

 

''Y lo están'' sonrió Combeferre ''Pero yo soy más listo que ellos'' Bahorel bufó

 

''¿Qué te apuestas a que yo también puedo conseguir uno?'' Combeferre rió.

 

''Adelante'' Los tres muchachos observaron como Bahorel tomaba se ponía en posición, apuntaba, se daba la vuelta para guiñar un ojo a Feuilly, miraba a las latas, disparaba y... fallaba. El muchacho intentó tres veces más, y seguía sin acertar más de tres latas seguidas.

 

''¿Cómo demonios lo haces?'' El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

 

''Pues yo me había hecho a la ilusión de que me conseguirías un peluche para mi... Para compensarme por lo del lago'' Bahorel, que no tenía el orgullo lo suficientemente herido probó suerte en cuatro puestos de tiro diferentes. Casi una hora después, consiguió un peluche, pero gracias a sobornar al encargado, y no por su puntería. Estaba anocheciendo, y volvieron con los demás. Courfeyrac, Jehan y Éponine habían vuelto para seguir con las atracciones hacia un rato, y allí solo estaban Grantaire, Joly y Bossuet. Después de que Jehan y Cosette regresaran de las tiendas, la rubia había hablado de Musichetta de ellas, y habían ido juntas a verlas. Los recién llegados se sentaron junto a los tres muchachos que quedaban, y un rato después aparecieron casi todos los demás.

 

''¿Eso es para mi?'' preguntó Courfeyrac al ver el peluche que tenía en los brazo y cuando Combeferre asintió se tiró sobre él, sentándose en su regazo y quitando de sus manos el enorme elefante que el muchacho había conseguido para él. ''Oh, pero que tierno, Étienne'' musitó, besándolo varias veces. Aunque la mayoría sabía ya de la relación de los muchachos, lo cierto era que no solían dar muestras de cariño en público. Cosette y Musichetta llegaron minutos más tarde.

 

''Ya mismo es el espectáculo de cierre, deberíamos ir buscando sitio'' El resto accedió y todos se levantaron. Había enormes carrozas, bailarines, saltimbanquis.. Una muchacha con zancos intentó sacar a bailar a Enjolras, y la expresión aterrada del rubio provocó una carcajada general. Cuando llegaron a los fuegos artificiales, Bahorel abrazó por la espalda a Feuilly. El pelirrojo sonrió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, para apoyarla en el pecho del muchacho.

 

''Hace más de dos horas que tu camisa está seca'' La sonrisa en sus labios se ensanchó ''No me vas a devolver la sudadera, ¿Verdad?'' Feuilly rió, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Bahorel.

 

''Es que es tan, tan calentita... Y huele tanto a ti'' Bahorel se limitó a suspirar y apoyar la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Feuilly.

 

''Eres un bastardo... Joder, te quiero''

 

Combeferre se había quedado dormido mientras leía. Enjolras sonrió al verlo y quitó el libro de sus manos para devolverlo a la estantería.

* * *

 

''Esa es mi sudadera'' Los chicos estaban en el Corinto, celebrando que al fin, Bahorel y Feuilly habían decidido mudarse juntos. Feuilly se miró. Efectivamente, era la sudadera del parque de atracciones.

 

''Pensaba que te había dejado claro que me la iba a quedar'' respondió, haciendo que sus labios rozaran suavemente los de Bahorel.

* * *

 

''Hmm... Has bebido'' Un rato después Courfeyrac acompañaba a Combeferre a casa. Este sonrió, mirando a Courfeyrac embelesado mientras tomaba su mano ''Has bebido, mucho''

 

''No es mi culpa, es culpa de Bahorel'' Courfeyrac asintió

 

''Por supuesto, tú no querías beber, él te ha obligado'' El muchacho se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír.

 

''Para'' Combeferre se detuvo en seco, obligando a Courfeyrac a hacer lo mismo. El moreno frunció la nariz.

 

''¿Qué pasa?'' preguntó, mirándolo, algo preocupado.

 

''Shhhh ¿Lo oyes?'' Combeferre puso dos dedos sobre los labios de Courfeyrac, para hacerlo callar. Courfeyrac negó con la cabeza, y parpadeó cuando el muchacho comenzó a tararear '' _Hm hm Now you’ll live through the ages... I can feel your pulse in the pages_ ''

 

''Estás desvariando''

 

''Shhh'' Combeferre cogió la otra mano de Courfeyrac, y lo atrajo hacía él, rodeándolo con sus brazos '' _I have written you down now you will live forever, and all the world will read you and you will live forever''_ Courfeyrac sonrió cuando vio que Combeferre empezaba a bailar, despacio.

 

''Has bebido más de lo que pensaba ¡Estás borracho! ¡Y hay gente en la calle! ¡Nos están mirando, Étienne!'' _  
_

_''Shhhhhh.. In eyes not yet created, on tongues that are not born; I have written you down now you will live forever...''_ El moreno siguió el baile de Combeferre, hundiendo la cabeza en su hombro, dejando que los labios del muchacho rozaran su oreja mientras seguía cantando  _''Your body lies upon the sheets, of paper in words so sweet, I can’t say the words so I wrote them into my verse_ Ah, ahora se repite el estribillo otra vez....''

 

''No, no dejes de cantar, Étienne'' Combeferre sonrió.

 

'' Vale, pero otra'' El muchacho dudó antes de volver a ponerse a cantar, con voz suave '' _When all of your flaws and all of my flaws are laid out one by one; a wonderful part of the mess that we made  
we pick ourselves undone''_

 

_''All of your flaws and all of my flaws they lie there hand in hand, ones we've inherited, ones that we learned they pass from man to man''_

 

_''_ No, Dennis, mejor déjame lo de cantar a mí, no se te da bien'' Courfeyrac bufó, pero no hizo ningún comentario ''Bien'' Combeferre se calló unos segundos, pero sin dejar de bailar. ' _'You have always worn your flaws upon your sleeve and I have always buried them deep beneath the ground... Dig them up; let's finish what we've started...Dig them up, so nothing's left unturned; All of your flaws and all of my flaws, when they have been exhumed we'll see that we need them to be who we are without them we'd be doomed...''_ Combeferre tarareó un poco antes de seguir '' _There's a hole in my soul I can't fill it I can't fill it... There's a hole in my soul...Can you fill it? Can you fill it?''_

 

''Si, puedo hacerlo'' Musitó, alzando la mirada para mirarle a los ojos y Combeferre sonrió, tomando la cara del muchacho entre sus manos para besarle.

* * *

 

Bahorel estaba en la cocina, preparando la cena. Unicamente llevaba la ropa interior y el delantal que le había regalado Jehan para su cumpleaños, pintado por él. No notó que había alguien más en la habitación hasta que oyó el goteo que producía su ropa mojada.

 

''Eso es poco higiénico, Bae'' El muchacho sonrió cuando sintió los brazos del pelirrojo rodear su pecho, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro desnudo.

 

''Estás empapado'' musitó, sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

 

''Llovía'' respondió, mientras trataba que coger una de las empanadas que ya estaban listas. Pero Bahorel golpeó su mano con un cucharon.

 

''Estás calado hasta los huesos, capullo... Hasta que no te hayas puesto algo seco no vas a probar nada'' le reprendió, tajante.

 

''Pero tengo hambre'' murmuró ''Dame una solo, anda'' suplicó, besando el cuello del otro muchacho.

 

''No, vas a resfriarte y luego me vas a echar la culpa a mi por no dejarte ir a trabajar..'' El pelirrojo mordió el cuello de Bahorel, y sus manos descendieron por su pecho hasta detenerse en la ropa interior ''¿Quieres dejar eso? No me vas a convencer; vete a la ducha, es una orden''

 

''A mi nadie me da ordenes'' respondió con un susurro contra su hombro, a la vez que sus manos frotaban la zona de sus muslos cercana a las ingles. Bahorel se dio la vuelta bruscamente y miró al pelirrojo.

 

''Quítate la jodida ropa, Feuilly, o te juro que te la quito yo'' ordenó, apuntándole con un cucharón. El muchacho sonrió al ver el relampagueo en los ojos de Bahorel.

 

''Pues vas a tener que hacerlo'' El grandullón lo empujó contra la encimera, quitándole el jersey empapado, con torpeza y la lana mojada cayó al suelo con pesadez.

 

''Joder, Feuilly; vas a coger una puta pneumonia'' El pelirrojo se sentó en la encimera de un salto y rodeó a Bahorel con las piernas, atrayendo al muchacho hacia él. ''Hablo en serio'' Pero en ese momento, a Feuilly solo le preocupaba el cuello de Bahorel. La piel pálida del pelirrojo estaba enrojecida por culpa del jersey mojado, y tan fría que el otro muchacho pensó que iba a darle una hipotermia. Bahorel suspiró y le ayudó a quitarse los pantalones. ''¿Estaba lloviendo o era el jodido diluvio universal?'' Feuilly rió contra su cuello.

 

''He venido en bici desde el centro'' respondió, abrazándose a Bahorel.

 

''¿Por qué no has cogido el metro, idiota descerebrado?'' gruñó el muchacho, respondiendo al abrazo.

 

''No tenía suelto... Y sólo tenía ganas de llegar a casa, y abrazarte, y besarte y...'' El pelirrojo miró fijamente a los ojos casi negros de Bahorel y este rodó los ojos ''¿Qué?'' Bahorel besó la nariz de Feuilly, y luego acarició su mejilla con una de sus grandes manos. El pelirrojo puso una de sus manos sobre la de Bahorel, y segundos después ambas bocas se encontraron. Bahorel acomodó una mano en la espalda de Feuilly, y se aferró a ella, y la mano que estaba en su mejilla bajó hasta la entrepierna del pelirrojo. Cuando se coló bajo su ropa interior, de los labios del muchacho salió un ruido similar a un ronroneo, que hizo reír a Bahorel. Los labios de ambos chocaban una y otra vez, y Bahorel sintió como la tensión en los hombros de Feuilly iba desapareciendo a medida que sus caricias se intensificaban. El pelirrojo hundió su rostro en el cuello del otro muchacho, frotando la nariz contra su piel.

 

''Esto si que es poco higiénico'' murmuró, mordiendo su oreja casi con ternura. Feuilly respondió con un sonido a medias entre un gemido y un gruñido, y alzó la cabeza para morderle de vuelta. Unos instantes después notó como una tensión, diferente a la anterior, se apoderaba del cuerpo del muchacho. Sintió las manos de Feuilly subir hasta su cuello, y luego sus dedos enredarse en su pelo. Sintió los gemidos apagarse en sus labios y finalmente, como su cuerpo volvía a relajarse. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, y Feuilly se dispuso a quitarle el delantal. ''No, no, no'' respondió, dándole varios besos rápidos. ''Ve a darte una ducha y a ponerte ropa seca, tengo que acabar la cena... Ya si eso más tarde me devuelves el favor'' El pelirrojo bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, pero al ver que Bahorel se separaba de él, bajo de un salto, dispuesto a obedecerlo.

 

''Lávate las manos, al menos, guarro'' Bahorel rió, golpeándolo con un paño de cocina.

 

''Lleva la ropa mojada al baño, luego hago la colada'' Feuilly suspiró y cogió el jersey y los vaqueros, que habían dejado un charco en el suelo.

 

''Friega eso, ya que estás hoy en plan ama de casa'' El grandullón hizo un gesto obsceno y Feuilly salió de la cocina, dirigiéndose al baño. Dejó la ropa mojada en la cesta de la colada y se metió en la ducha. Le dolía reconocer que empezaba a notar los primeros estragos de un constipado. Al terminar, se puso el pijama más abrigado que tenía y salió al salón. Bahorel había puesto la mesa, y la cena ya estaba servida. Se sentó, pero no empezó a comer hasta que su novio se sentó frente a él.

 

''¿Qué tal tu día?'' Feuilly se encogió de hombros.

 

''Como siempre... ¿Y el tuyo? ¿Cómo de agotador es no hacer nada en todo el santo día?'' Bahorel chasqueó la lengua.

 

''Muy, muy agotador''

 

''Eres un jodido vago, Bahorel ¿Qué has hecho hoy? Me apuesto lo que sea a que te has pasado la mañana jugando al LOL'' La sonrisa en los labios del muchacho lo delató.

 

''Esta semana no tengo clases ¿Qué quieres que haga? Además ¡Te he preparado la cena!'' se defendió Bahorel.

 

''Hombre, faltaría'' musitó Feuilly ''Aunque está bastante buena'' La sonrisa se ensanchó en los labios de Bahorel.

 

''De nada'' Feuilly rodó los ojos y se centró en su cena. Entonces estornudo. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca, abriendo inmensamente los ojos. Bahorel lo fulminó con la mirada ''¡TE LO DIJE! JODER ¡TE LO DIJE!''

* * *

 

''Por favor, por favor, por favor'' Bahorel miraba a Feuilly con su mejor cara de suplica.

 

''No tenemos sitio''

 

''Ves, te dije que teníamos haber alquilado un sitio más grande.. Por favor, Feuilly, no puedes dejarlo en la calle, míralo... ¡Él no lo haría!'' El muchacho coloco al cachorro que tenía en sus brazos justo contra la cara de Feuilly ''Mírale a los ojos y dile que no puede quedarse con nosotros ¡Seríamos sus papás! ¿Qué mejor ensayo para cuando lo seamos de verdad?''

 

''Qué te jodan, Honoré''

 

''Sabes perfectamente que nosotros necesitamos otros métodos para tener bebés'' Feuilly lo miró unos instantes, suspirando.

 

''¿Por qué eres así?''

 

''¿Adorable?''

 

''Insufrible''

 

''¿Podemos quedárnoslo entonces?''

 

''Sólo un tiempo... Pero si vemos que la casa se hace pequeña para él, se va ¿Entendido?''

 

''¡Si!'' Bahorel parecía tan emocionado como un niño pequeño la víspera de reyes ''Habrá que ponerle un nombre''

 

''Elige tú, para algo eres su salvador''

 

''Mmmm... ¡Tengo el nombre perfecto!''

 

''¿Cuál?'' la sonrisa en sus labios dejaba claro que consideraba el nombre verdaderamente adecuado para el perro.

* * *

 

Una semana después, el grupo, a excepción de Feuilly, Grantaire y Jehan estaban reunidos en el Musain, cuando sonó el teléfono de Bahorel.

 

''¡¿Qué?! ¡Joder, Feuilly! ¿Dónde? Vale, voy a buscarte, no te preocupes'' El muchacho suspiró al colgar.

 

''¿Qué ha hecho ahora?'' preguntó Courfeyrac, con una sonrisa traviesa.

 

''Se ha quedado dormido en el tren y no se ha despertado hasta pasadas seis paradas de la suya'' El muchacho se levantó, poniendo unas monedas en la mesa para pagar sus cervezas.

 

''Si quieres puedo llevarte, tengo el coche aparcado abajo'' se ofreció Combeferre y Bahorel asintió.

 

''Por favor'' Los dos muchachos salieron del Musain y Bahorel acompañó a Combeferre hasta su coche. ''Es horrible'' musitó tras unos segundos. El muchacho lo miró de reojo, y esperó a que continuara. ''Prácticamente nunca está en casa, y cuando está, está demasiado cansado como para hacer nada, ni siquiera ver una película y relajarse a mi lado... Se queda dormido, todo el rato; mientras cenamos, cuando vemos la tele... ¡El otro día se durmió en la ducha! Él dice que sólo descansa la vista unos segundos, pero lo cierto es que hasta ronca... No es sano, me preocupa; la semana pasada no durmió ni veinte horas, va a caer enfermo, joder'' Combeferre sonrió levemente.

 

''Lleva más de tres años así, Bahorel; te has dado cuenta ahora que estás viviendo con él... Antes sabías que dormía poco, pero no sabías lo que era de verdad hasta que los has visto'' expuso, sin dejar de mirar a la carretera ''Estoy de acuerdo contigo, no es sano, pero es a lo que está acostumbrado. Para Feuilly, dormir ocho horas seguidas es un mito'' Bahorel bufó ''No podemos hacer nada, Bahorel''

 

''¿Excepto quedarnos quietos hasta ver como se funde? No, lo siento pero no'' La voz del muchacho sonaba contundente y más seria de lo habitual ''Voy a obligarlo a dejar alguno de sus trabajos, me voy a encargar yo solo del alquiler, y así él solo tendrá que preocuparse de estudiar''

 

''Lo va a rechazar'' respondió Combeferre ''¿Cuántas veces lo has intentado antes? No hace falta que respondas''

 

''Me da igual, Ferre, que se niegue si quiere; no puede seguir así'' Combeferre se encogió de hombros. Ambos estuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la parada de metro en Saint-Michel, donde debería estar Feuilly. Bahorel se bajó del coche y Combeferre se quedó esperando. El pelirrojo estaba dormido en el suelo de la estación, con su mochila de almohada. Bahorel le dio una pequeña pero brusca patada. El muchacho se despertó sobresaltado, pero sonrió al ver a su novio.

 

''Gracias por venir'' musitó incorporándose, y besó los labios de Bahorel, pero el muchacho no respondió al beso.

 

''Deberías dar gracias porque no te han robado, imbécil ¿Tienes serrín en el cerebro o qué? Sólo a un idiota se le ocurre quedarse dormido en el metro, y luego en la estación... Si fueras Bossuet, al despertar no tendrías ni los calcetines'' Feuilly sonrió, pero la expresión de Bahorel era fría. ''Combeferre está arriba, con el coche'' El pelirrojo asintió y ambos fueron hacia él. Una vez en el coche, Bahorel volvió a hablar. ''Quiero que dejes el 24h, Feuilly'' el muchacho bufó.

 

''¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?''

 

''Porque no necesitas ese dinero, ¿Quizás?'' Feuilly se cruzó de brazos, en el asiento de atrás.

 

''¿No podemos esperar y hablar esto en casa?''

 

''Estuviste más de un año haciendo terapia con Ferre, ¿Qué cojones te importa que discutamos esto delante de él? Seguro que ha oído cosas peores''

 

''Bahorel'' amonestó Combeferre ''Si quiere discutirlo en privado, es lo mejor''

 

''Pero yo quiero discutirlo ahora, que es cuando estoy enfadado; cuando lleguemos a casa se acurrucara el sofá y me mirará como un puto gato apaleado y me ablandaré, así que vamos a discutirlo ahora'' Combeferre se calló y Feuilly frunció los labios, formando una fina linea.

 

''No voy a dejarlo''

 

''¿Pero qué demonios pasa contigo, imbécil?'' Bahorel no esperó la respuesta ''Aún sin trabajar en lo de Fauchelevant tienes la pizzería y el bar, y con lo que ganas tienes de sobra para estudiar''

 

''Pero no para el alquiler, la comida, el endemoniado metro, que cada vez está más caro''

 

''No tienes que preocuparte del alquiler, yo me voy a encargar de eso a partir de ahora'' Feuilly hizo un sonido despectivo.

 

''¿Con el dinero de tus padres?'' Bahorel negó.

 

''Voy a empezar a trabajar'' Feuilly dejó escapar una carcajada fría.

 

''¿Tú? ¿Trabajar?''

 

''Si'' Bahorel parecía dolido ''Con Éponine, cuidando jardines, cortando el césped... Esas chorradas'' Combeferre lo miró de reojo, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

 

''Bae, se requiere sudor y esfuerzo ¿Lo entiendes?''

 

''No soy un imbécil, Feuilly... Puedo hacerlo'' El pelirrojo suspiró.

 

''Sé que puedes, pero no necesitas hacerlo''

 

''Si, lo necesito; te estás destruyendo, Feuilly; cada día estás más delgado y tienes más ojeras... Tienes anemia, y te faltan no se cuantas vitaminas.. No quiero perderte por una tontería, jodido bastardo ¿O es que no te acuerdas de lo que pasó la última vez?'' Feuilly sonrió levemente. Hacia cuestión de un mes y medio, el pelirrojo había entrado en el Musain. Dirigió una larga mirada a Bahorel y Jehan, que estaban sentados juntos e instantes después se desplomó en el suelo. Todos los que se encontraban allí corrieron hacia él, pero Combeferre los echó a todos con un gesto. Intentaron despertarlo, pero fue imposible. Entre Bahorel y él lo tumbaron en el sofá, y el grandullón no dejaba de insistir en llevarlo al hospital hasta que oyó un ronquido. _El hijo de perra se ha quedado roca_ masculló, y Feuilly se despertó diez minutos después, tan fresco como una rosa. 

 

''No fue para tanto, sólo me desmaye un poquito; y cuando me desperté estaba como nuevo'' Bahorel fingió no escucharlo.

 

''Con el bar y las pizzas tienes trabajo de sobra, y ninguno por la noche, así que podrás dormir, que es lo que te hace falta.. No hay objeción, Feuilly, o dejas el 24h o recojo mis cosas y no vuelves a verme el pelo''

 

''No serías capaz'' bufó Feuilly, pero no pudo ocultar que la mera idea de que Bahorel se fuera le asustaba.

 

''Si, sería, así que decide.. Tu orgullo o yo'' El pelirrojo dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. ''Si quieres, cuando acabes la carrera, puedes devolverme el dinero ¿Te parece? Otra cosa es que yo lo acepte, claro, que no voy a hacerlo, por si lo dudas'' Feuilly puso los ojos en blanco, pero se incorporó levemente.

 

''Vale, dejaré el 24h... Pero a final de mes, queda una semana y media, y últimamente hay mucho trabajo, espera a que encuentre alguien que cubra mi puesto'' Bahorel suspiró, pero finalmente asintió.

 

''Me parece bien'' Tras unos instantes, Combeferre habló.

 

''¿En serio vas a trabajar con 'Ponine cortando césped?'' Bahorel apretó los labios, y asintió, no muy convencido.

 

''No hace falta que sigas con esa farsa, Bae, ya he aceptado'' El muchacho sonrió y suspiró, sin hacer nada para ocultar su alivio.

* * *

 

''Vamos a estar todos, es navidad, Grantaire''

 

''Ya sé que es navidad''

 

''¿Entonces?''

 

''No tengo ganas de ir''

 

''Es. La. Cena. De. Navidad'' repitió Courfeyrac, enfatizando cada palabra. ''Haremos un amigo invisible, cadenas de palomitas, decoraremos el árbol y beberemos y cantaremos villancicos ¡Siempre te ha encantado la cena de navidad!''

 

''Éponine me ha dejado''

 

''No te pongas dramático, Grantaire, porque no sentías nada por ella, la estabas usando para darles celos a Enjolras, y ella para darle celos a Marius, pero ahora que está con Cosette se ha rendido''

 

''Por eso precisamente, no tengo ganas de ver a Enjolras después de haberlo rechazado por ella, y que ella me haya dejado''

 

''Algún día tendrías que verlo, y superarlo, además ¡Navidad! ¡Época de amor y perdón! ¿No crees que es la mejor oportunidad de redención?'' Finalmente, Grantaire accedió.

* * *

 

''¡COMBEFERRE! ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?'' Feuilly suspiró, contemplando a Bahorel gritar al perro.

 

''Te dije que no deberíamos dejarlo solo tanto tiempo''

 

''Hemos estado fuera tres horas ¡TRES HORAS!'' Feuilly se encogió de hombros, y se incorporó, empezando a recoger el desorden que había provocado Combeferre.

 

''¿Vas a ayudarme a arreglar este desastre?'' preguntó, mirándole fijamente. Bahorel gruñó, pero finalmente ayudó a Feuilly a levantar las estanterías y recoger del suelo todo lo que había en ellas. ''Ve a por el recogedor, anda'' El muchacho asintió, y salió, volviendo unos segundos después para recoger los pedazos rotos de jarrones, figuras y marcos que había en los muebles, y que se habían roto al caer.

 

''Normalmente no se porta así''

 

''Lo estamos malcriando'' Bahorel parpadeó, mirando a su novio.

 

''¿Lo estamos? ¿En plural? Perdona, pero aquí el que se lo consiente todo eres tú'' Feuilly hizo un ruidito de indignación.

 

''¿Qué estás insinuando?''

 

''No insinúo nada, Feuilly, digo la verdad'' sonrió Bahorel ''Le dejas hacer todo lo que quiere, y en lugar de regañarle, le ríes las monerías''

 

''Fuiste tú el que lo trajo a casa, no me culpes por encariñarme de él''

 

''No lo hago, cariño, pero si el perro es incapaz de pasar un par de horas sólo, es porque tú lo tienes acostumbrado a que no pase más de dos horas sólo''

 

''Bahorel, prácticamente no paso ni diez horas al día en casa, de esas diez, seis las paso durmiendo ¿No te das cuenta de que es imposible que sea yo solo el que lo está malcriando? Además, ¿crees que no sé que le das comida a escondidas? ¿O qué le compras cada dos por tres juguetitos nuevos?'' Bahorel bajó levemente la mirada.

 

''Touché'' Feuilly suspiró y le sonrió. Cuando un rato después acabaron por fin de recogerlo todo, se tendieron, exhaustos, en el sofá. Unos segundos más tarde, Feuilly sintió el peso de Combeferre sobre él, acercando peligrosamente su lengua a la mejilla del muchacho, llenándolo por completo de babas.

 

''¡COMBEFERRE!'' gruñó, quitando al perro de encima suyo ''¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?'' Bahorel lo miró, con una sonrisa. ''¿Qué?''

 

''Te quiero'' respondió, acercándose a él y lamiendo la otra mejilla del pelirrojo, lo que provocó un suspiro exasperado por su parte.

 

''Os odio a los dos'' murmuró, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa floreciera en su labios, a la vez que se echaba sobre Bahorel para capturar los labios del muchacho entre los suyos.

* * *

 

''Para de cantar, te lo suplico, Bahorel'' Feuilly lo miraba, con aire desesperado. ''Combeferre, por favor, diles que dejen de cantar, me van a acabar sangrando los oídos'' Combeferre dirigió una mirada a Bahorel y Courfeyrac, que en ese mismo instante hizo que ambos dejaran de cantar ''Bendito seas, Étienne'' El muchacho sonrió.

 

''No lo he hecho por ti, querido amigo, la realidad es que necesito a Bahorel en la cocina, si le place ayudarme, por supuesto''

 

''Da igual, has hecho que se callen, te has ganado el cielo'' Combeferre se encogió de hombros y miró a Bahorel, que se levantó y lo acompañó a la cocina. Enjolras ocupó su sitio en el sofá junto a Courfeyrac, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Grantaire estaba en el otro lado del salón, haciendo las cadenas de palomitas que Courfeyrac había prometido con Bossuet y Joly.

 

''Deberíamos poner alguna película navideña, tipo... Oh, en realidad ahora no caigo en ninguna'' Enjolras parpadeó varias veces. ''Es más fácil en Halloween, sólo hay que recurrir a Tim Burton''

 

''Bueno, muchas de Burton también pegan para navidad'' murmuró Feuilly.

 

''¿Sweeney Todd?'' preguntó Grantaire, que estaba atento a todas las conversaciones. Feuilly lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos.

 

''En realidad estaba en pensando en Eduardo Manostijeras, o Pesadilla antes de navidad'' Courfeyrac asintió exageradamente, haciendo ver lo de acuerdo que estaba con la idea.

 

''No digáis sandeces'' respondió Combeferre, saliendo de la cocina con la primera horneada de galletitas. ''Vamos a ver Frozen, y punto'' Enjolras lo miró con una sonrisa tierna, que raramente dirigía a alguien que no fuera él, y Jehan cogió una de las galletas.

 

''Auch''

 

''Están recién salidas del horno, desastre andante'' murmuró, volviendo a la cocina, mientras el muchacho se chupaba el dedo, tratando de aliviar el quemazón. Una hora después, todos disfrutaban, alrededor de la mesa, de la cena preparada por Combeferre y Bahorel. Al terminar, pusieron Frozen, dado que Combeferre no admitió objeción alguna. Un rato después, él y Courfeyrac se encontraban cantando a dúo ''Love is an open door''' Courfeyrac era horrible cantando, pero la voz de Combeferre era cálida, y para evitar que este se callará, dejaron también cantar al primero. Al acabar la película, pasaron a los regalos.

 

Enjolras se sonrojó al abrir el gran paquete, que resultó ser un retrato suyo, firmado, indudablemente, por Grantaire. Miró al muchacho sin saber que decir, pero finalmente lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Grantaire recibió de Jehan un libro sobre mitología griega y romana, que fue recibido con una amplia sonrisa. El poeta fue obsequiado con un jersey con su apellido en él, hecho a mano por Joly.

 

''Es adorable'' exclamó el muchacho, emocionado, poniéndoselo en ese mismo momento ''Te quiero, Jolllly'' El muchacho, por su parte, recibió un juego de plumas con sus iniciales, cortesía de Combeferre. Cuando este abrió la caja que contenía su regalo, la cerró al momento.

 

''Bahorel'' murmuró, instintivamente

 

''¿Cómo lo has sabido?'' El muchacho le regaló una mirada asesina ''¿No vas a mostrar tu regalo?''

 

''Vete a los siete infiernos, Honoré''

 

''Apreció tu gratitud, pero yo sólo me preocupo por tu vida sexual, como buen amigo que soy''

 

''Los siete infiernos'' repitió Combeferre, escondiendo la caja de la mirada curiosa de sus amigos, que conociendo como conocían a Bahorel, deducían lo que había en su interior. Courfeyrac regaló a Bahorel un par de vinilos de su banda favorita, y Bossuet regaló a Courfeyrac un par de entradas para cierto musical que llevaba meses queriendo ver.

 

''Oh, veo que se te está pegando el humor de tu novio'' murmuró Lesgles al ver el gorro de lana que le había regalado Feuilly.

 

''En realidad pensé que te pegaría... ¡Lo he hecho yo! ¡Con mis manitas! Y con un poco de ayuda de Joly, la verdad es que soy un desastre para tejer... Pero te va a mantener la calva calentita, que es lo importante '' murmuró, dejando un beso en susodicha calva. Finalmente, Feuilly recibió su regalo de Enjolras. El muchacho sonrió ampliamente al ver lo antiguo que parecía el libro.

 

''Me ha costado encontrarlo, pero supuse que te gustaría''

 

''Claro que si, Enjy, me encanta'' respondió, abrazando al muchacho.

 

''¿No vas a enseñar tu regalo, entonces, Ferre?'' Intentó otra vez Bahorel, pero lo único que recibió fue una lluvia de palomitas por su parte. 

* * *

 

Por la mañana, Bahorel y Feuilly volvían a casa, de la mano.

 

''Fee'' musitó el grandullón, y el pelirrojo lo miró de soslayo.

 

''¿Si?''

 

''¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuanto te quiero?'' Feuilly sonrió y asintió.

 

''Muchas''

 

''Te quiero'' 

 

 

 


End file.
